Some Other World
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Rainforests are teeming with life, along with a certain life of a fairy named Axel who, like many others, must train his student about being a fairy. Nine out of ten times the student falls in love with the mentor, right? Let's just hope they're cute.


A/n: :D HAY EVERYBODY! HOW'S IT GOIN'?

This story is written for the one and only OllyOliver on deviantart for her birthday contest. I wonder if I'll win? Guh, I don't know, just as long as she likes my present! So here is a story inspired by the movie Fergully: The Last Rainforest, with fairies and AkuRoku and my own little plot of plottiness xD so please review, I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: THEY'RE NOT MINE! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rainforests were deep, mysterious, and adventurous places, filled with many creatures of different sizes, colors, and names. The trees grew to be enormous, towering high up into the skies, while the rainforest floor was nothing but a gentle, green moss- so soft, you could take a nap on it. However, it was very hot, and very rainy in the forest, causing an uncomfortable humidity for any of the creatures that lived there...right?

Not only did reptiles, exotic birds, and little mammals of all kind live in the forest, but other unimaginable creatures, too, some we wouldn't even see with the naked eye. But this little story is not about reptiles, exotic birds, or little mammals, but illuminating, bright figures that lived hidden away in the trees...

The flowing sound of panpipes floated through the air slowly and mystically, coming from the canopy of a large tree. Perched on the edge of a dark red mushroom that was growing out of the side of one of the branches of the massive tree, was a little figure- a little humanoid like figure.

The figure was so tiny, that the fungus on the side of the tree that the figure was sitting on was just as massive for the little person.

This little creature was the answer to where the panpipe music was coming from, the little creature blowing into the open holes of the panpipes and getting a melodious sound to come out of the ends.

With a sigh, the creature stopped playing, tossing some fiery red hair over their shoulder. The creature was definitely male, showing their toned chest and flat stomach, their lower half covered by a pair of pant-like trousers, that seemed to be made of a different assortment of grasses and leaves, showing most of his shin, however.

He seemed to be illuminating a little red glow to him, shifting closer to the edge of the mushroom he was perched on, giving the long, slightly transparent wigs on his back a little flutter.

Yes, a fairy. Fairies were filled in this rainforest, living their days in the exotic forest and helping trees and flowers bloom prettily, while befriending some animals and raising new fairies that wished to arrive in the world.

The red-haired fairy sighed again, swinging his long legs back and forth on the side of the red fungus, green orbs looking down towards the forest floor, which was an extremely long way down.

He then blinked when he saw many different colored lights glow on him and around him, the redhead looking up quickly towards the top of the forest, just below the treetops. A long line of colors was making it's way towards an enormous tree nearby, and into it's giant trunk.

The redhead slowly stood up, green eyes staring up towards the glowing line of fairies that were gathering towards the gigantic tree. Suddenly, one certain glowing fairy appeared out of the line of fairies, glowing a greenish-blue light as it then began to soar quickly towards where the redhead was standing, and within a moment, another fairy had appeared there, hovering in front of him.

"Axel, you do realize you need to be with the other mentors, right?" came the silver-haired fairy.

"Oh, is there another fairy coming, then?" asked the red-head named Axel.

"Yeah, and you _need_ to be there," came the silver-head named Riku. "Teacher was wondering where you were and it's extremely important that you be there, because you could be the next chosen one."

Axel sighed, glancing back up and the swift movement of hundreds of other fairies making their way inside of the trunk of the tree, before his green eyes landed back on Riku.

"It's just...I don't feel like I'm ready to make a commitment to that yet," said Axel. "I mean, what if they turn out to be really ugly or something?"

Riku groaned, clapping a hand over his eyes and shaking his head, "Don't worry about that _now_, Axel, for goodness sake... What really matters is you teaching them. Besides, we don't even _know_ if you're the chosen one for this certain fairy."

Axel stared at Riku for a moment, swallowing a little nervously, "Easy for you to say. You ended up completely happy with Sora."

Riku pursed his lips and felt his cheeks redden, before he then just flat out grabbed Axel's upper arm and yanked him up into the air, Axel's wings instantly fluttering at a very fast speed.

"Come on, Axel. They could turn out to be really cute."

Axel sighed again in apprehension; however he then pulled himself out of Riku's grasp and watched as Riku flittered away, his turquoise glow vanishing into the huge tree with many other fairies. Axel shook his head, deciding that Riku was correct before he then flew quickly towards the tree, his crimson glow blending with the other fairies' lights.

Axel arrived at the large opening inside of the trunk of the tree, landing gently on his bare feet against the floor of the tree which was an extremely soft moss.

Thousands of glowing fairies were inside of the tree, some up high on inner branches of the tree and then many on the floor where Axel was standing, all gathered around a small, round spot where no one stood.

Suddenly, a hand firmly grabbed Axel's upper arm and jerked him roughly to the side, the redhead's green eyes meeting with a pair of angry blue eyes.

"Teacher!" gasped Axel.

"Axel, where in the _world_ have to been?" growled the golden-haired female fairy. "I've been searching for you for the past half hour, and Riku tells me you were slacking off and just playing music? You _do_ realize you're a mentor, right?"

"Y-Yes, m'am," stuttered Axel, feeling himself almost trembling at the furious gaze he was getting from her.

"Now you get up there with the other mentors, and I mean _now_," she growled, proceeding to grip Axel's wrist tightly and literally throw him up towards the inner branches.

Axel caught himself in the air; however, his wings fluttering as he then took himself a seat on the lowest branch that was closest to the empty circle in the middle of the trunk. Axel leaned over and glanced down the same branch he was sitting on, seeing probably more than one hundred other fairies, male and female, looking alert and ready for anything to happen.

Axel sighed, noticing one fairy sitting up very straight with his hands rested on his lap and eyes focused directly forward, the redhead trying his best to copy that fairy's exact position.

"Hey, Axel," came a voice, causing Axel to flinch in surprise.

There was Riku again, hovering in front of Axel, his body leaning down slightly, "Good luck, alright? I hope you're picked today."

"Yeah, me too," lied Axel, painfully sarcastically, watching Riku fly away and up towards the higher branches. He watched as Riku sat down next to a smaller fairy, a brunette who was smiling happily and then rested his head against Riku's shoulder while Riku wrapped his arm around the brunette.

Axel sighed in disgust, looking away, "Jerk...get's a really cute boy, and I probably won't... Man, what am I gonna do?"

It was a little while longer until anything was supposed to happen, because fairies were still arriving inside of the massive tree before finding a seat and watching a little impatiently. Finally, after a few fairies had slipped inside of the trunk, it seemed like it was time for things to get started.

That's when the same female, blond fairy was there, speaking very loudly so every fairy could hear her as she hovered by every single of the fairies that were sitting on the branch Axel was sitting on.

"Be ready to accept your future if you are chosen by the fairy queen, because you will be the one to raise this next fairy that is about to be shown the world. I do not want to see any complaining whatsoever if the fairy is not good enough for you, because if they _aren't_ then you'll just have to hope and pray that you won't end up with them." She paused a moment, chuckling a little cruelly. "But that hardly ever happens!"

Then, she flew away, up higher and Axel sighed again, feeling his heart pound nervously. Everyone began to quiet down as three brightly glowing fairies moved through the opening of the trunk. The fairy in the front was a magnificent looking fairy with wings that out shadowed any of the other fairies wings- they were huge, and of many colors. The two fairies behind her weren't as amazing as the fairy in the front, but were still beautiful looking, especially the pink-haired fairy on the right side of the fairy queen. He glowed a bright, rosy pink and smiled happily to all of the fairies there. And the second fairy looked like a wise and majestic fairy, his long blue hair practically flowing around him, while the X shaped scar on his face made people shudder slightly and look curiously at him.

They arrived at the opening in the middle of the floor, the fairy queen smiling sweetly. She turned towards the opening of the tree trunk, closing her eyes and humming gently, and then the opening in the tree began to slowly close, keeping all of the fairies inside and anything that happened to have the opportunity to come in, outside.

"Welcome, all fairies," came the fairy queen. "Today is a great day. A day where a new fairy is ready to come into this world. This tree is now, perfectly ready to release it's seeds, and inside each one is a new fairy, ready to join us in our world."

Axel shifted uncomfortably, beyond nervous now. He was hoping that he wasn't going to get picked, but then it would be just his luck if he wasn't chosen and then the fairy happened to be adorable and perfect for him.

"There will be only three seeds, however," continued the fairy queen. "Which means only three fairies shall join us this day." She slowly turned and looked up towards the branch where all of the mentors sat, where Axel sat, looking extremely nervous. "My mentors, I hope you are ready if it is the case you are chosen to mentor one of these three fairies."

A few of the fairies on the branch nodded, a few looking just as uncomfortable as Axel did, and some looking a little bored and there were even a few that were about to fall asleep. However, most were alert and ready to see if they were going to be chosen or not.

The fairy queen then turned away from the mentor fairies and then looked up towards the high treetops, closing her eyes and sighing, "It is time. They have arrived."

Everyone was very silent, not speaking or making any noise, however many were looking up to where the fairy queen was looking. It was a short little while, and then three little, shining round seeds began to float down towards the floor of the tree.

The fairy queen reached out her hands to grasp the three little seeds in her palms, smiling at the two other main fairies that were with her before she passed one to each of them.

The pink-haired fairy, named Marluxia, sighed and leaned down, placing his seed into the ground before standing back up, the second fairy, the blunette fairy, called Saix, sighed and knelt down to then place his seed into the ground. And lastly, the fairy queen slowly knelt down onto the soft green moss and buried her seed into the ground.

The fairy queen then stood back up, nodding to the two fairies next to her and they all stepped forward, placing a hand over their seeds where they buried them. They began moving their hands back and forth fluidly, in a graceful motion, before they then pulled their hands up in a slow, almost pulling motion and following them, a long stem followed and pulled out of the ground, growing larger and larger and larger until they all formed flower buds.

All three flowers were different colors. The one that Marluxia stood in front of was a rich color of orange, while Saix's flower was a dark, navy blue. And the one in front of the fairy queen was a beautiful, golden yellow.

"Inside each of these buds are three new fairies, and they are about to be awoken," said the fairy queen. "Let us allow them to come out one at a time..."

The first bud to glow was the one in front of Marluxia, the orange bud slowly unfolding to reveal a small fairy, curled up inside. It was a small female fairy with chocolate brown hair. Marluxia smiled and stepped forward, gently giving the fairie's head a small stroke and she opened her shocking emerald eyes.

Axel was shaking slightly, and he was terrified he was going to get picked for this little fairy. Let me tell you, he did not want to have a girl as his student...

Marluxia then leaned forward and gently nudged her forward to sit up. She rubbed at her eye sleepily and stared around at all the fairies.

"I believe it is time for a mentor to be chosen," the fairy queen smiled.

Marluxia smiled widely and looked up at all of the mentor fairies, gazing at all of them thoroughly until he noticed one - sitting faraway from Axel - glowing a dark green color.

"His light is glowing the brightest, my queen," said Marluxia.

The fairy queen looked to where Marluxia was pointing, seeing the fairy he was talking about, a spiky blond haired boy, looking no older than sixteen or seventeen.

"Yes, I believe he is the right one for her," said the fairy queen. "Hayner, you are her mentor."

Hayner, the one fairy with the dirty blond hair, gave a slight, proud smile as he then stood up and began flying towards the brown-haired girl. He resisted the urge to whoop out into the air.

He landed in front of the small girl, still sitting on the flower, looking quite curious about everything.

"Please give her a name, Hayner," Marluxia instructed. "Every mentor gives their student their name."

Hayner nodded, looking at the small brown-haired girl and he smiled, "Your name is Olette, and I am Hayner, your new teacher."

Hayner gave a charming smile and opened up his palm. Everyone watched with wide, expecting eyes as Olette slowly reached out to place her dainty hand into Hayner's, the blond gently pulling her off the flower, a bright shine sparkling around her as a long, orange dress covered her body and hugged her just right.

"Let us welcome Olette into our humble colony," the fairy queen spoke.

Everyone applauded and smiled, Olette giving the smallest of smiles as Hayner gently began to pull her up towards the higher branches, her wings fluttering just a little but she was really unable to fly very well so Hayner just ended up carrying her.

"Silence, please," said the fairy queen gently. "It is time for the next fairy to join us."

Everyone went quiet and watched carefully. The navy blue flower began to unfurl, revealing a small boy with dark blue hair. Many of the mentor males sat closer on the edge of the branch, looking like they _had_ to be chosen or they'd kill themselves.

Axel wasn't one, however, he did think the boy was quite cute.

Saix stepped forward, staring down at the small, blue-haired boy curled up inside of the flower with his piercing amber eyes. He reached down to push back some of the dark blue hair out of the boy's face, causing the small fairy to open his dark blue eyes. The boy slowly sat up, his blue hair covering his right eye some and he looked anywhere but at any of the other fairies.

Saix sighed and looked up at all the mentors, many of the fairies looking extremely anxious to hear who was going to be chosen. Saix scanned the line of fairies carefully until his eyes landed on one very large, muscular fairy with brown hair. His light was glowing a golden brown, and Saix nodded, looking at the fairy queen.

"Him, your highness."

The fairy queen smiled and looked back up at the large fairy, "Lexaeus, I believe you have a new fairy to meet."

The large fairy, Lexaeus, nodded and began to hover down towards the small blue-haired fairy, who was holding his upper arm and staring down at the ground. Lexaeus landed carefully on the ground in front of the small fairy and stared at him like he was in deep thought.

"Please name him, Lexaeus," Saix ordered calmly.

Lexaeus stared at the boy, seeing his head slowly lift up to look at Lexaeus, the brown-haired fairy swallowing thickly when he realized how adorable this fairy was. "Zexion."

The blue-haired fairy seemed to respond to this name and he continued to stare at Lexaeus. "Your name is Zexion. And my name is Lexaeus..."

He offered out his large, powerful looking hand, Zexion staring at it for a long moment, not moving, until he lifted his arm and slowly placed it in Lexaeus's hand.

"Welcome to our colony, Zexion," the fairy queen smiled.

Lexaeus then carefully began to lead Zexion away, getting a few groans and 'umphs' from more of the mentor fairies still sitting on the branch.

"And now it is time to see our last fairy," said the fairy queen. "And also assign the last mentor to them."

The golden flower in front of the fairy queen began to slowly unfold, showing the form of a beautiful, golden-haired boy, curled up in a little ball in a deep sleep.

Axel's emerald eyes widened quite a lot as he saw this young boy, leaning so far forward he nearly fell off. The fairy queen smiled and stroked the side of the boy's head, the blond blinking open his lovely blue orbs.

He looked up at the fairy queen and she gave him the warmest smile she could give, and then he sat up even more, staring around at all the other fairies, his eyes wide and curious.

"And now, it is time to chose the last mentor," the fairy queen said.

Axel was now praying that he would be chosen. That he would be the one that this boy would learn things from, and that Axel would be his new teacher. Oh, he was so adorable and just perfect!

The fairy queen looked up at the fairies, many of them looking desperate to be chosen. She stared at almost all of them thoroughly, until her eyes landed on Axel, his aura glowing a brilliant crimson. Axel swallowed dryly as he felt the fairy queen's eyes land on him, their eyes locking and Axel felt shivers run up his spine.

"Axel, can you please join me?" asked the fairy queen. "I believe you are this fairy's mentor."

Axel gasped gently, and, without thinking, he cheered happily into the air, "YES!"

Everyone stared at Axel with wide, offended eyes, and that the redhead would actually do that. The redhead blushed darkly and felt his teacher's eyes dig holes of hate into his back. Axel began down towards the golden-haired boy, noticing his blue eyes watching him, Axel swallowing thickly again as he then landed on the floor in front of the boy.

"Please give him a name, Axel," said the fairy queen.

Axel stared down at the golden-haired boy, finding him to just be the cutest thing in the world. His eyes were so wide and a gorgeous shade of blue, his hair sunshine gold. He had the face of an angel, and his body was slender, and flawless.

"I think I'll name you..." said Axel slowly, seeing the boy tilt his head to the side innocently. "...Roxas."

At hearing this, Roxas tilted his head to the side even more, the blond actually smiling, "Roxas?"

Axel smiled slightly himself, finding this small boy to be absolutely adorable. The redhead was so glad he had won the blond and would be his student for years to come...

"Let us welcome our newest friend, Roxas, into our colony and make him feel at home," spoke the fairy queen, speaking loud enough for every fairy to hear her. "And until next time when the tree wishes to release more fairies..."

All of the fairies began to clap happily for the three newest fairies that just entered their domain. Olette, Zexion, and Roxas all stared around at the fairies applauding for them, all looking a little bit curious and or nervous.

"Mentors, let me have your attention," said Saix.

The three mentors, Hayner, Lexaeus, and Axel, all turned to fully face Saix, one hand on one of their students' shoulders.

"Please take your time in teaching your students," spoke the fairy queen, a very sweet smile on her face.

"Because we wouldn't want you teaching them wrongly," smirked Marluxia, his grin a little bit effeminate looking.

"Teach them wisely and thoroughly," added Saix.

"Lexaeus, Axel," began the fairy queen. "Would you please take your students to your homes and get them into some comfortable clothes?"

Both of them nodded- Axel would be sure to find Roxas some good clothes, although the boy was pretty adorable without any on...

"And Hayner, you may begin your first lesson with Olette," Marluxia said with still a smile.

Hayner nodded, his wings beginning to flutter as he gently tugged on Olette's arm. She fluttered her wings a little but was unable to get off the ground, so Hayner had to hover back down and wrap an arm around her waist and pick her up before flying off.

Lexaeus was the next to move, and he knew that Zexion could barely fly so he just simply picked up the tiny fairy, making Zexion look twice as small compared against Lexaeus's massive size, his larger wings carrying them off and towards the rainforest again, where the hollow in the tree had opened up once more.

And the last to leave was Axel and Roxas, the redhead gently grasping Roxas's petite little hand, the redhead's wings beginning to flutter quickly as he gently pulled Roxas up a little into the air, the blond's feet just barely leaving the ground, the blond's own wings fluttering crazily, a little buzzing sound emitting from the crazy flutter of his wings.

Axel simply smiled at Roxas's desperation to fly, but it was obvious he couldn't, so Axel hovered down and did what Hayner and Lexaeus had done- scooped the boy up into his arms and fly away.

The fairy queen smiled widely as she watched the three fly off, Marluxia sticking out his bottom lip in thought and crossing his arms.

"I wonder...just how long it will be until all three of them end up together?"

Saix rolled his amber eyes, while the fairy queen tittered behind her hand, "All in good time, Marluxia. I'm sure they'll end up together, but then again, they might not..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So...my name is...Roxas?"

"Yep. Whenever a fairy is born, they are assigned mentors and the mentor chooses a name for their student," Axel explained back. "Do you like your name?"

Roxas smiled up at Axel, giving him a little 'hm' in reply with a nod. He was proud of his name, he liked it a lot.

The little trip to Axel's home lasted for about five minutes, and Roxas was just as content to be held carefully in Axel's arms, the breeze blowing over him and making his blond spikes blow slightly. His bright blue eyes were staring all around the rainforest, at the gargantuan trees, to the far and deep mossy floor, hearing the sounds of the forest echo mythically all around him. This place was paradise...

"And we're here," alerted Axel.

Roxas looked up and saw a small, round opening in a large tree, way up at the top of the trunk. Axel had landed gracefully on a little mushroom sticking out of the side of the tree, almost like a front porch, before he placed Roxas down on his own two feet as well.

There was a long curtain made of leaves hanging in front of the opening, Axel, without hesitating, pushing past it and gesturing for Roxas to follow. The blond stepped inside, his eyes staring all around.

It was a small one room home, round and spacious enough for one person. The floor was made of nothing but a minty green moss, which was extremely soft against Roxas's bare feet. There was a small assortment of furniture, made out of different things from the forest- from twigs, to leaves, grasses, moss, roots, flowers, and fungus. There was a small bed, with a canopy of leaves above, held up by a sturdy stick, and there were many mushrooms inside the home, sticking out of the side of the walls, made for either seats or shelves, because the ceiling of the home carried up higher and higher into the trunk of the tree, several of the mushrooms holding bottles or boxes, sparkling objects that Roxas had never seen before. And lastly, there was a small little wooden table in the middle of the room, looking beautifully carved.

"Is this where you live?" Roxas asked, still staring around.

"Yeah," Axel replied, hovering up a little to one of the mushrooms on the side of the walls, sitting down on the edge of it and smiling. "I guess you'll be living here, too."

Axel was continuing to simply stare down at Roxas, his emerald eyes unblinking and not leaving the pretty blond boy. He already had high hopes for the boy- it was love at first sight for Axel, he just hoped Roxas felt the same way about him...

"Ah, right, clothes," Axel chuckled, his wings fluttering up higher inside the hollow. He searched for clothing materials on the mushrooms on the sides of the walls, finding thin leaves and thicker leaves, some twine and bark and vines, perfect for making clothes. He snatched a sharp arrow-head shaped knife and hovered back down to the floor, the redhead placing the materials onto the table and smiling up at the blond.

"Okay, here's the catch, you gotta make 'em yourself," Axel explained. "I'm not too good at sewing- it took me a pretty long time just making _these_." Axel gestured down to the green capris-like pants he was wearing, the only other thing on him besides some jewelry around his neck and his right ankle and wrist.

Roxas smiled, "It's okay, I don't mind. I'd probably prefer to do this myself."

Axel smiled widely himself, "Good, then. Now, go ahead and get ready and I'll be riiight back." The redhead gave the blond a wink and a charming grin before he left the small little home, Roxas poking his head out of the side of the curtain and seeing Axel's crimson glow vanish within the vines and trees.

Roxas turned back to the materials he had been given for clothes, the blond rubbing his hands together and reaching for the sharp little knife, proceeding to cut and clip at everything, making the leaves a certain size for him, and tying them all together. Finally, Roxas had made something that he was sure he'd look comfortable in. It was a pair of shorts that reached to his mid thigh- they were a little on the snug side, but Roxas didn't really care all too much.

Roxas looked down at the new piece of clothing he had just made, beaming happily and sighing brightly. He wondered what Axel went to go and do, and he wondered also how long he'd take, because Roxas couldn't very well do anything around here.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Can you _believe_ how adorable Roxas is, Riku?" Axel exclaimed, grabbing the silver-head's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "He's SO cute!"

Riku smiled and laughingly said, "I told you everything would go alright!"

"Oh man, this is just too great," said Axel, releasing Riku's shoulders and strolling around on the enormous mushroom he stood on. "Riku, I don't know how long I'm going to be able to control myself. Roxas is so cute, and--"

"Look," Riku said firmly, placing a finger against Axel's lips. "You need to let Roxas come to you, not you go to Roxas. It just doesn't work that way... That's what happened with Sora, and look how happy we've turned out together."

Axel gave a rough sigh and scratched the back of his fiery red head, "Good lord, I hope you're right, Riku, 'cause Roxas has got one adorable ass."

"Isn't he by himself in your home?" Riku said, crossing his arms. "Poor kid is probably bored out of his mind right now, and you need to start teaching him about becoming a fairy."

"Oh jeez, you're right, I left him all alone," Axel said with a slight growl, turning quickly and jumping off the edge of the mushroom before his fluttering wings began to carry him away.

The redhead quickly arrived back at his home, pushing past the curtain and his eyes widened when he saw Roxas sitting on the edge of his bed, bright blue orbs looking up at Axel with a little surprise in them. Axel found his heart beating twice as fast as before when he saw the pretty little fairy boy sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing a cute little pair of shorts that showed almost all of his legs.

"I see you m-made some clothes," Axel smiled, stepping inside.

"Yes," Roxas responded with a nod. "Does it look good?"

"Y-Yeah, way better than my first time making something," Axel chuckled. "Now, Roxas, I need to start teaching you some things, okay? So come on, I'm gonna teach you something really good."

"Okay," Roxas muttered, standing up and approaching Axel.

Axel sighed, looking down at Roxas, "Too bad you can't fly yet. We'll definitely need a few lessons on flying... Looks like I'll have to carry you to all our classes." Axel gave a low chuckle before he quickly picked up Roxas into his arms, holding him carefully before stepping outside and soaring away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axel had taken Roxas to a higher place, a bit far from the redhead's home. It was a very high place in the shady trees, with enormous branches for the fairies to stand on. Roxas was getting a good look at everything around him. There were dozens of different colored flowers, and little bushes with thick, red, juicy berries growing on the branches.

Axel was standing on a branch higher above Roxas, words going through his head of how to explain this first thing he wanted to teach Roxas.

"Lesson number one," Axel began, getting Roxas's attention from below. "Probably the most important lesson I can teach you, and that is how to gather yummy things to eat. There are some pretty tangy berries behind you, Roxas."

The blond turned and stared at the large, red berries attached to the bush behind him. The blond took Axel's words as a suggestion to take one and eat it, Roxas doing so and popping one off the branch. He took a bite out of the berry and squinted slightly.

"S-Sour!" gasped Roxas, swallowing what was in his mouth and shuddering.

Axel chuckled, "Yeah. Most berries that are easy to reach without much flying are pretty nasty and sour. There is a way to know which berries have a good, juicy sweet taste to them, though." Axel hovered down next to Roxas, inspecting the whole bush with a hand on his chin.

"Now the one's you want to look for are the one's that are almost dark red," Axel said, finally spotting one and yanking it off. "They may look unappetizing, but they're a lot better than the red ones. Here, take a bite." Axel offered the large berry to Roxas, the blond taking it and leaning down to let his teeth pierce the berry, easily getting a mouthful along with much dark juice, which trickled down his chin.

Roxas hummed slightly in satisfaction. This berry tasted a lot better than the other ones- he could live off these yummy berries. Once Roxas swallowed, he wiped at his mouth and said, "Those are pretty good."

"Aw, you haven't tasted anything yet if you think _those_ are really good," Axel smirked. "Just remember- you want the dark red berries, not the brighter red berries."

Roxas smiled and nodded, deciding to take another bite of the huge berry in his hand.

"Also, it's good to keep in mind that just one of these berries can keep you full for the whole day," Axel spoke. "Another thing that tastes good are seeds."

Axel flew up higher towards the tree where some pinecones hung, and he gave a great kick and the pinecone came lose, dropping down onto one of the branches, nearly hitting Roxas, the blond gasping in surprise and jumping back, Axel rejoining him shortly.

"Seeds are found in pinecones and flowers," explained Axel. "The seeds that taste better are inside the pinecones, and they're harder to get out of course."

Axel had removed a small knife that was hanging from his hip on a little belt-like vine tied around his waist, the redhead kneeling down towards the prickly pinecone. "It takes a lot of practice to get inside these pinecones, and you need to be careful that you don't get pricked, because it's hurts pretty bad."

Axel then jabbed the sharp end of his knife into the pinecone, hacking away at it near-perfectly, Roxas's eyes widening a little at how perfect Axel seemed to do it, and not getting pricked one time by the spikes. Finally, Axel had made it to the inside of the pinecone, digging out the seeds and passing a little handful to Roxas.

"They look dirty, I know, but they're really not," Axel said, Roxas looking at them in his hand. "They taste pretty good though."

Roxas did as Axel said, tossing a few into his mouth and chewing. Roxas hummed in satisfaction once more, nodding happily, "Pretty good, yeah. Too bad they're so hard to get."

"Don't worry; you'll be able to do it sometime," Axel smirked. "There's no need to bother with flowers right now because none of them bloom at this time. But another thing that is good to eat is nuts. Most nuts come from trees. If you like the way nuts that haven't ripened yet, they you can simply fly up to the tree and pull one off. But for fairies who haven't learned how to fly, then you can get them from the ground where they fall off."

Roxas nodded, listening thoroughly to Axel's words.

"I don't really need to teach you how to open a nut," said Axel, "because they're pretty easy to open. All you do is use your feet and hands and push and pull at the same time."

Roxas nodded, and he hoped that he would remember all of this.

"Now, the best thing to eat in the _entire_ forest lies at the very, very top of the trees," said Axel. "The sad part for you, however, is that you can't fly well yet, and that you need to be able to fly to get up to this place I'm talking about. But what you want to look for is a type of flower- it's called the White Sun. It's a big, white flower that has the sweetest tasting nectar you could ever taste..."

Axel stepped next to Roxas, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist and pointing up high, Roxas looking in the exact place Axel was pointing in. There, at the very top of the bottom of the tree, was a big, white flower. "You wait here, and I'll go and get some for you."

Axel smiled and winked, his wings fluttering and lifting Axel off the branch before he began flying up towards the flower. He looked down at the flower - the flower was twice the size of Axel - and saw the shining, golden nectar sitting in the middle of the flower. The redhead then dipped his hands down in the thick nectar and pulled his hands back, holding a perfect little drop in his hands.

He carefully flew back down to Roxas and landed perfectly on his bare feet, holding out his hands for Roxas to drink from them. "Go ahead and drink all of it. This nectar is really good..."

Roxas licked his lips and nodded, doing as Axel said and leaning down a little towards the drop of nectar in Axel's hands, pressing his lips to the drop and sucking a little into his mouth. Immediately, when getting the taste, Roxas's eyes widened and he gripped Axel's wrists to hold him still so he wouldn't move, the blond quickly sucking up all of the nectar in Axel's hands, and he even licked at the redhead's palms a little.

Axel swallowed thickly before quickly pulling his hands away, "Tastes good, didn't it?"

"Yeah. I want more," Roxas said, almost in a demand. "Can you go and get more, Axel? Please?"

Axel smirked widely and shook his head, "Nope. I sure can't. Once you learn how to fly then you can get more."

Roxas sighed in frustration, nearly wanting to fall to his knees, groaning softly in sadness. He really wanted more, he almost wanted to beg at Axel's feet for more it was so good. It just tasted so sweet and rich, like the best thing that Roxas had ever consumed in his life. However, Roxas didn't really like the sound of him falling to his knees in front of Axel and beg for more... He should probably just learn how to fly.

"So for right now," began Axel, "you're going to want to just let me gather food for you, considering you can't fly yet. Although if you see one of those nuts I was talking about on the ground then you can try and get one open yourself. So don't worry."

Roxas nodded with a smile, "Okay. So I can't have anymore nectar?"

Axel crossed his arms and looked down at Roxas, and it purposely looked like the blond was trying to give his watery-eyes impression. Axel bit the inside of his lip, trying his best not to fall for the trick. He laughed and shook his head, "No, no, no. You're going to learn how to fly. And what is going to make you learn faster is your extreme need for more nectar, because you are going to be the only one who can get more."

Roxas pouted angrily, crossing his arms and resisting the urge to stomp his foot down hard against the branch. "When will our first flying lesson be?"

Axel clicked his teeth and smirked, "The last lesson of all."

Roxas groaned very loudly, "That's not fair!"

"Look, I'm sorry, Roxas, but that's just how it has to be," Axel said, finding this quite amusing. "You have to let your wings grow a bit more before they're strong enough to carry you."

Roxas sighed and looked over his shoulder at his wings, seeing that they were large, but a small size- much smaller than Axel's. He gave them a little flutter and they made that buzzing noise again. Axel smirked at Roxas's determination to try and fly.

"Come on, let's have lesson two..." Axel smiled, walking over to the blond and scooping him in his arms once again. The redhead stood on the edge of the branch before flying off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a short while of flying, Axel and Roxas had arrived at a certain place that was blooming with life and color, of many flowers and plants of enormous sizes and shapes. Axel had landed gracefully, once again, back down onto the mossy floor, setting Roxas onto his own two feet and allowing the blond to stare around. There were other fairies there, and Roxas was getting a good look at all of them. There were probably about twenty fairies all around, doing different things- but it looked as if they were creating huge plants and making them grow...

"Okay, Roxas, here is the next lesson I'm going to teach ya," began Axel, getting Roxas's attention. "See what everybody here is doing? They're making plants grow and healing other plants. Now, this is pretty important- every fairy _has_ to know how to grow a flower, alright?"

Roxas nodded, smiling and sounding quite interested in this lesson.

"Okay, watch me, alright?" Axel ordered calmly. The redhead then knelt down to the ground, his hand hovering over the floor. His palm gave a little motion upwards and Roxas noticed the ground shift just a little under Axel's hand, and then a stem sprouted from the ground. Axel continued to wave and pull upwards on his hand, swifter and swifter finger movements and suddenly a large, cerulean flower blossomed out of the forest floor, unfurling slowly and revealing it's pretty petals.

"Wooow!" gasped Roxas, eyes bright and shining. "That was amazing, Axel! How did you do that?"

Axel noticeably beamed, giving himself a mental pat-on-the-back. He could tell this boy was falling for him- how could he not?

"Well, let's just say this _also_ takes a lot of practice, Roxas," Axel spoke. "Creating plants is a gift that all fairies receive when they are brought into this world. Not only can we bring life, but we can heal passed life..."

Roxas tilted his head to the side when Axel said this, and he wondered what the redhead meant. Did he mean that all fairies could heal?

"Now, Roxas, listen," Axel began again. "If you _ever_ come across a flower, tree, or any kind of life that has been damaged and hurt, then you must heal it and immediately, because _you_ have the power to do it. Usually you will be able to tell if a plant has been harmed is that there will be a horrible red glow emitting from it. But do you understand? You need, under all costs, help the life around you..."

Roxas nodded, "I understand. But...I don't even know how to grow a flower yet, it sounds hard--"

"It does take practice," Axel said with a shrug, "but even newborn fairies, like yourself, can create magnificent life almost instantly."

"Really?" Roxas asked, sounding especially excited. "Can you teach me?"

Axel smiled widely, far too glad that he had a student like Roxas. He was so cute!

"Sure I can," Axel said gently. The redhead then reached out to grasp Roxas's hands and tug him gently down towards the ground so both of them were on their knees. It was then that Roxas began noticing what the other fairies were doing here- they were students and mentors just like Axel and Roxas, all teaching them how to create life.

"Okay, Roxas, pay attention," Axel spoke, the blond quickly looking at him. The blond blinked suddenly when he realized how close their faces were to each other, and suddenly being so close to Axel made Roxas's fair, flawless cheeks turn light pink.

"Here's what I want you to do, alright?" Axel said, still holding blond's hands. "I want you to place your hands above the ground and I want you to concentrate as hard as you can."

Roxas did as Axel said, letting his eyes close and he allowed his hands to hover gently over the mossy floor.

"Now, picture the plant you want to create inside of your mind, and concentrate on creating that plant..." Axel said to Roxas, speaking thoroughly and clearly into the blond's ear.

Roxas did as Axel said, searching in his mind to create a lovely image of a pretty flower he wanted to create. And boy did it turn out beautiful indeed. It was a tall flower, a rich, deep purple, dotted with light pink dots on it's petals, with an aroma that could sweep you off your feet.

Then, Roxas began to concentrate with all his will into creating that gorgeous flower he made in his mind. Axel was watching him carefully, still holding one of his hands, just lightly over the top of Roxas's left hand that was hovering above the ground where Roxas wished to make a flower bloom. The redhead took in a breath of air, and closed his own eyes, his hand resting down gently on top of Roxas's hand, so he was holding it slightly.

"Let the magic overflow you, Roxas..." Axel breathed quietly next to Roxas's ear.

The redhead's voice sent shivers up and down the blond's spine and he shuddered for a moment. He continued to focus on creating the flower, squeezing his eyes shut, his brow narrowing.

That's when the ground underneath Roxas's hand began to shift and crumble slightly, a stem pushing it's way out of the ground and slowly growing higher and higher.

Axel opened his eyes, the emerald orbs watching as the stem continued to grow higher and higher. But then it stopped and bent over slightly, like it was about to die. Axel gripped Roxas's hand a bit tighter, and between their hands, a distant red glow began to illuminate around their hands, Axel continuing to watch the flower carefully.

Roxas's eyes were still closed, so he had no idea what was happening before his eyes, as the stem sprouted up twice as high as before, easily towering over the two fairies below, and then a large, purple bud appeared at the top, slowly opening up to show it's beautiful purple petals, pink dotting the delicate flower and the most lovely smell drifted out of the tall flower.

Roxas slowly opened his eyes, and he slowly looked up and he gasped, standing up quickly. His head was tilting far back to look up at the impressive flower he had just created.

"Did..._I_ do that?" Roxas exclaimed, not believing it.

"Yeah, you sure did," Axel chuckled. "You've really got the magic in you, Roxas."

The flower was very tall, it's petals long and thin, the vibrant purple almost radiating and creating a lavender glow, the color practically splashing against Roxas's bright face.

"It's very lovely, Roxas," Axel said with a smile. "As lovely as the fairy that created it..."

Roxas blinked when he heard Axel say that, and he looked up at the taller fairy next to him, tilting his head to the side, a puzzled expression on his face. "What?"

Axel blinked himself, looking down at Roxas and suddenly remembering what he had just said. He pretty much just called Roxas attractive. What was he doing? He couldn't go out and just say Roxas had a pretty face like that, he would scare the blond off and never get him back. Riku's words were probably true- let the student come to the mentor.

"D-Did you just call me...lovely?" Roxas repeated, his cheeks turning bright pink again.

"Oh, haha, Roxas, you misunderstood," Axel said, quickly recovering himself with an idea. "I was referring to your magic. It's as lovely as the flower you just created."

Roxas's eyebrows raised and he smiled, looking away from Axel and giggling softly. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do, Roxas," Axel said, with a charming little grin. "Now, it's getting late so why don't we call it a day, then?"

"Already?" Roxas moaned. "But it's still daylight!"

"I didn't say we had to go to bed, Roxas," Axel chuckled. "I want you to meet a friend of mine..." Axel then glanced around at the other fairies nearby, almost looking as if he didn't want anybody to hear him as he leaned down closer towards Roxas. The redhead placed a hand next to his mouth and whispered gently to Roxas, "And I even might give you a short little flying lesson..."

"REALLY!?" cried Roxas, eyes very wide. A burst of excitement suddenly rushed through Roxas and he had jumped up, his little wings fluttering and buzzing gently, but as he jumped up, his wings continued to flutter...and keep him hovering in the air for a moment.

Axel's eyes widened when he saw Roxas hovering in front of him, his wings fluttering quickly. "Roxas! You're--"

Roxas blinked and looked back at Axel, "I'm what?" Then suddenly, Roxas's wings began to flutter a bit crazily, almost out of control and desperate to keep the boy in the air, the little fairy suddenly falling back down to the ground, falling right on his rear end and grunting in pain.

"Roxas, you were flying just now," Axel said, still amazed.

Roxas blinked, tilting his head to the side in disbelief, "I _was?_"

"Yes!" Axel said laughingly. "That means you're extra talented, and you've already got the spirit to learn how to fly. Come on, we've gotta start the next lesson immediately!"

Axel quickly, but gently, picked up Roxas again, easily holding him as if he weighed nothing, before he jumped up into the air, his own wings fluttering and Axel began to soar away, up higher into the trees.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axel had been flying for a short while now, and Roxas was wondering where they were going to go next. Axel mentioned earlier that he wanted Roxas to meet one of his friends, and that sounded nice. The two then arrived at a little, round shaped home in the trees. It looked hand-built, and just the right size for a fairy. The little house was made of mostly wood and thick leaves, but there was somebody sitting on the roof.

"Hey! Riku!" Axel called, coming to a slow stop and landing on the roof in front of the silver-head.

Riku was sitting criss-cross, and it looked like he was making something. And by the looks of it, it looked like a piece of clothing.

"Hi, Axel," Riku smiled, before he glanced at Roxas who had just been placed gently down onto his feet. "This must be Roxas."

Riku slowly stood up, placing down the piece of clothing he was sewing to smile politely at Roxas and bow his head. "It's a pleasure to meet the student of my best friend. My name is Riku."

"Nice to meet you, Riku," Roxas smiled back, noticing Axel out of the corner of his eye gesturing to bow back. Roxas smiled and bowed his head back to Riku, the silver-head smiling and standing back up straight.

"So, what all have you learned, Roxas?" Riku asked, crossing his arms and glancing at Axel for a second. He wanted to make sure Axel was teaching him right, and not just going for the whole relationship thing first. That was for later...

"Axel's the greatest!" Roxas grinned excitedly. "He's taught me how to gather food, and he let me drink this nectar, and then he took me to teach me how to grow flowers, and I grew this _HUUUGE_ purple flower! And then Axel said that I was practically ready to fly!"

Riku smiled at the extreme enthusiasm Roxas suddenly had, his turquoise eyes looking back at Axel, the redhead grinning even wider. Axel looked back at Riku, shrugging but still grinning from ear to ear.

"You're ready to fly already, huh?" Riku said. "Well, that's funny... It's pretty rare when a fairy could learn how to fly _this_ soon."

"It seems that Roxas has got some spirit already, because I saw him fly for just a moment a little while ago," Axel explained.

"Ohhh?" Riku smiled, looking back at Roxas. "Well, isn't that something?"

"Riku! Riku!" came a distant voice.

Riku glanced up over Axel and Roxas and saw a little sky blue glow coming towards him. The glow began to vanish, and Riku saw that it was Sora, _his_ student, holding an armful of nuts. He was flying exceptionally quickly, but a little recklessly, and had even tumbled over in the air several times, which had caused him to drop a couple of the nuts in his arms.

The brown-haired fairy landed on the roof where everyone else stood; setting down the variety of nuts he had collected.

"Will these work, Riku?" asked Sora, panting slightly.

"Yeah, they're perfect, Sora," Riku smiled, staring down at the different colored nuts. "I'll make you just the perfect necklace..."

Sora smiled widely and blushed, proceeding to be kissed on the lips by Riku. Roxas blushed when he saw this, blinking several times and wondering why a mentor would kiss his student.

"Sora," Riku said after pulling away from the brunette's lips, "meet Axel's student. This is Roxas."

"Hi, Roxas!" Sora greeted a little loudly, offering out his hand to shake.

Roxas stared at his palm a moment before reaching out to shake the boy's hand, "Um...h-hi..."

"I'm Sora," said the brunette. "And don't be afraid to ask me anything about being a student, because I wanna be your friend, Roxas, mmkay?"

Roxas nodded, deciding to not ask any questions like 'why'?

"He's a cute one, Axel; I hope you two get along okay!" Sora giggled, holding his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Axel's cheeks flushed crimson and he shook his head, Roxas blinked in confusion again and looking between all three of them, looking completely clueless. Riku distracted Sora by giving him a firm smooch on the lips.

"What was he...talking about, Axel?" Roxas asked slowly.

"N-Nothing," Axel said, turning away from the two kissing fairies. "Not important. But, what _is_ important, is now teaching you how to fly."

"Yay! Can we start now?" Roxas begged. "Pleeeaase?"

"Yeah, yeah," Axel chuckled. "We'll need to get to a higher place though..." Axel glanced around him, before he noticed the perfect branch higher up in the tree there were in. "There! C'mon, Roxas."

Axel picked up Roxas quickly again before flying up to that one branch that would be perfect for flying lessons. He set the blond down, the redhead gazing around the area.

"Okay, this spot is perfect, Roxas," Axel said. "You know why? Because if you fall, there is something that'll catch you."

"What is it?" asked Roxas, leaning over to get a good look.

"There are dozens of spider webs down there," Axel replied, pointing down at the massive collection of spider webs. "They're thick, sturdy, and will not break easily."

Roxas blinked, feeling a shiver run up his back, "They won't...wrap me up, will they?"

Roxas was referring to the spiders as he watched the eight-legged arachnids create more webbing and tie together strings here and there.

Axel gave a hearty laugh, before he said gently, "Of course not! Spiders have got to be one of the most fairy-friendly creatures in the whole forest."

Roxas blinked at hearing this, finding it completely ridiculous that spiders _weren't_ evil. Fairies looked exactly like little bugs, and the perfect size to eat up. Maybe Roxas just wouldn't fall at all...

"Okay, Roxas," Axel began. "To learn how to fly, you need to get a running start sometimes, okay? Now, I'll help you a few times to get started, but then you're on your own."

Roxas nodded, "Okay. I'm ready."

"Go ahead and step back a little," instructed Axel, watching Roxas step away from the edge of the branch. Axel then hovered up, flying over towards Roxas and reaching down to grasp his hands, pulling them up above his head. "Okay, now go ahead and run, and don't worry about me."

Roxas nodded and began running forward, Axel holding his hands carefully and fluttering his wings as the blond ran forward. Once they reached the edge, Axel yelled out, "Okay, now flap your wings, Roxas!"

Roxas began to flutter his wings crazily, suddenly feeling the branch underneath his feet vanish and he was in the air, Axel releasing his hands. Roxas fluttered his wings as hard as he could, his heart beating at a fast speed in his chest. Roxas hovered in the air for a few moments longer, before he began to fall, crying out in surprise when he hit the spider webs below.

Roxas shuddered unpleasantly as he saw the eight-legged insects stare at him, a little surprised that a fairy just invaded their webs.

"You okay, Roxas?" came Axel's voice from above.

"Yeah!" Roxas called back.

"Stay right there, I'll come and get you!"

Roxas nodded, even though he was sure Axel wouldn't see him nod. He looked around at the spiders again- they looked like they were surrounding him and were about to attack. One had wandered close and looked like it was sniffing Roxas's leg. The blond gave a nervous whimper and resisted the urge to kick the spider in it's head.

Axel was hovering above the webs within moments, reaching down to pick up the blond in his arms.

"Don't worry guys, he doesn't mean any harm," Axel said to the spiders. The arachnids simply looked between one another before wandering back to their work of spinning silk.

Axel brought Roxas back up to the tree branch again, setting him down on his feet.

"I didn't expect you to get it the first time," Axel smirked, patting Roxas's waist gently. "Although, you've got talent- you stayed in the air for longer than five seconds. Most fairies would've dropped like a rock instantly."

Roxas released a teeny laugh, blushing slightly, "Okay. Can we try again."

"Yeah, go ahead and step back again..." Axel ordered.

Roxas did as he said, stepping back and then allowing Axel to come back around and grasp his hands up, holding him up slightly. "Okay, start running, Roxas!"

Roxas began to rush forward, determined to get it right this time. He was scared if he continued to fall repeatedly in the spider webs below, the spiders would start to get frustrated.

"Focus, Roxas! Let the excited spirit in you burst forward and carry you into the air!" Axel called out, the two reaching the edge of the branch, the redhead releasing him immediately.

Roxas flapped his wings again, soaring out towards the open air as he focused on what Axel said in releasing the spirit inside of him. He let out a little cry and found himself _not_ falling. Roxas blinked and looked around, finding himself hovering in the air, his wings fluttering gracefully behind him, releasing little blue sparkles.

"Roxas! You did it! You're flying!" Axel called, smiling widely.

Roxas could even hear Riku and Sora applauding from below, Roxas laughing gently and deciding to test out his new wings. The blond soared around a moment, flying high and low, doing little flips and twirls, rolls and dives- flying was amazing!

Axel was watching him carefully, smiling proudly as the blond continued to fly around, the boy looking far too happy. Axel chuckled and leaped off the edge of the branch, his own wings fluttering up towards the laughing blond.

"Axel! I'm flying!" Roxas smiled. "I can't believe it! This is great!"

"Great job, Roxas, I'm so proud of you," Axel grinned back.

"Thanks, Axel," Roxas smiled warmly. "You're the best teacher in the world!" Roxas then proceeded to rush forward and wrap his arms around Axel's waist, nuzzling his chest and squeezing him tightly.

Axel blushed darkly again, blinking his emerald eyes and glancing around to see if anyone was watching. The redhead then smiled and reached out to loop his arms around the blond as well, bringing him closer and pressing his nose into the blond's golden spikes.

"Thank _you_, Roxas. I'm flattered..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Now it truly was getting late for the two fairies, and Axel had announced to the blond that there would be no more lessons for a few days, and he had said to Roxas that if he flooded his mind with too much information too soon then Roxas would get confused. The blond merely groaned and rolled his eyes, wanting nothing more than to go out into the rainforest again and learn much, much more...

Axel and Roxas had spent a little more time together with Riku and Sora, the brown-haired fairy telling scary stories to the blond about that there were monsters in the rainforest that liked to eat fairies. Sora had a tendency to scare newborn fairies, and really enjoyed seeing the look of horror on their face when he'd tell them scary tales. Riku reassured Roxas that they were all untrue and that there was no monster that ate fairies...

The four fairies then proceeded to share some seeds and nuts with each other and listen to Axel play some music from his panpipes. Sora insisted that he sing a few songs, but Riku was a little embarrassed because the brunette didn't have the best of voices, so Riku sang instead, deciding it should be the two mentors that entertained their students.

It had finally grown dark in the forest, and Axel decided it was high time to go back home and sleep. Sora had already dozed several times and was resting his head on Riku's shoulder. Roxas said he wasn't tired, but then proceeded to yawn and rub at his eyes with his knuckles sleepily. Axel simply laughed and shook his head, assuring Roxas, indeed was, tired.

Now that Roxas could fly, that meant Axel didn't have to carry the blond anymore. Roxas realized just how tiring flying could be if you're traveling to a further place. Roxas was nearly panting when they arrived back at Axel's hollow. Roxas was twice as tired as before, and was now looking forward to going to sleep.

"Alright, in you get," Axel said, gesturing towards his large bed, perfectly big enough for two fairies.

Roxas blinked and tilted his head to the side, "Are you going to...sleep with me in the same bed?"

Axel nodded, a smile playing at his lips, "Yeah. Why not? Most mentors and their students share a bed together."

Roxas smiled and nodded, his golden spikes bouncing, "Okay. Just making sure."

Axel cocked an eyebrow when Roxas said this, however, he simply shrugged and allowed Roxas to slip into the leafy, grassy bed, resting his head on the pillows that, what it looked like, were stuffed with bird feathers. Shortly after Roxas got into the bed, Axel did as well, lying down with his back facing the blond. Roxas couldn't help but stare at Axel from behind for the longest of moments...he was _so_ handsome...

The way Axel spoke, walked, flew and just stood there, Roxas thought he was the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen. The redhead's eyes were something else, too; so green and deep and piercing. And then of course Axel's toned and handsome body. Roxas got to see the redhead's naked torso all the time, and he thought that the green-eyed fairy was just so gorgeous...and, he wondered...if Axel thought the same way about him?

Roxas knew Axel had fallen asleep after a while, the blond nervously moving closer to the redhead, snuggling slightly into him, and he hoped that Axel wouldn't wake. Roxas sighed gently, letting his eyes slip closed for a moment before he opened them again and for some reason his eyes went straight to Axel's wings, which looked just so relaxed. Curiously, and very slowly, Roxas's hand slowly stretched out towards Axel's wing, and then he timidly pressed his finger into one of them and was surprised by how it felt.

It was _squishy!_

Roxas actually found himself blushing again as he continued to poke at Axel's wings. They were so soft and squishy, and very smooth. Roxas couldn't help but continue to touch them, until he saw Axel shift slightly and Roxas backed off, deciding to stop. The blond scooted away, scared that Axel would wake up... But the way the wings felt against his hand- that deep, squishy feeling against his fingertips again...and he wondered what it'd feel like if he rested his head against them. He couldn't help it! Roxas scooted closer again once Axel had rested back down again and stopped moving, the blond smiling widely as he then rested his cheek against one of Axel's wings, the soft, once again, squishy feeling coming in contact with his skin, and it felt just so good!

Roxas giggled silently, finally deciding to try and sleep as he closed his eyes and nuzzled down more into Axel's wings, sighing gently before he eventually fell asleep as well...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About three or four days had passed since Roxas had joined the world of the fairies and was the student of mentor Axel, a handsome red-haired fairy who seemed unable to keep his eyes off the blond. And little did Axel know, was that Roxas thought that Axel was so beautiful and gorgeous, and he, also, couldn't keep his own eyes off Axel. Roxas wondered if this was okay- to like his mentor this way? Because Riku and Sora were together, they were nearly kissing all the time, for goodness sake! Not to mention all the other fairies that Roxas noticed when Axel would take him to the pond where other fairies would gather around and hang out would be snuggling and kissing and talking sweet to each other, and they were mentors and students... It had to be okay, right?

Axel had promised Roxas he would teach him the next two lessons in the next five days, so that Roxas's brain would overflow with all these confusing ways of being a fairy. Roxas liked trying out all the new things he knew now, such as gathering food. He would always be going to get a few berries and some nuts, and he'd share them with Axel, and they were always so yummy! Roxas remembered to get the _dark_ red berries instead of the bright red berries.

Roxas craved more of that delicious nectar that Axel had given him that first day, but he just couldn't find another one of the white flowers. He would ask Axel where one was, but Axel would simply smirk and look away, refusing to tell Roxas anything. It almost made Roxas angry at Axel- why would he do that?

Roxas had been trying to grow more flowers lately, too. He was making extreme progress when he realized before that Axel had helped create that first flower he imagined up in his mind. Roxas, without the help of Axel, had created many _little_ flowers that all had interesting colors and fragrances. But when he'd watch Axel grow a flower, the redhead would make it tower high above all of them, and the aromas that the blooms would have could just take your breath away. Roxas had even gotten jealous a few times...

But it had been the fives days that Axel had promised, and it was time to be taught a new lesson. Axel liked teasing the blond by flying far ahead of him and seeing if Roxas could catch up. Axel said that Roxas needed to make his wings get in shape- they were a little small, and Axel's wings were long and large.

"Axel! Wait! You're too fast!" Roxas cried out as Axel sped away in front of him. He could hear Axel laugh from further away, and Roxas would blush and flutter his wings faster and harder, trying to catch up to the redhead as fast as he could fly.

And now Roxas couldn't even see Axel anymore, and it was making Roxas just a little worried. However, he was continuing to follow a little stream of crimson sparkles that the blond _knew_ were left from the redhead. Roxas had continued to follow the sparkles until he actually saw Axel again, and what the blond saw made his eyes widen in surprise.

There, sitting on the branch that Axel was standing on, was one giant animal Roxas had never seen before. It was a spider monkey, and Axel was giving the monkey's stomach a good scratch, the little monkey's eyes closed and it looked like he was so relaxed, that it might fall off the branch.

"Hey, Roxas, c'mere!" Axel called, noticing the blond had arrived.

Roxas felt a little shiver run up his spine, but he did as Axel said and flew up the rest of the way towards Axel and the enormous monkey sitting on the branch.

"Um...what exactly is that?" asked Roxas. "It's enormous."

"Aw, Roxas, you don't know size if you think he's big," Axel chuckled, still giving the monkey's stomach a good scratch. "Today I'm gonna teach you about the animals in the rainforest and that they need to be treated with just as much care as the plants do."

Roxas wasn't sure if he was going to like this lesson or not... The little moment with the spiders a few days ago after falling in their web was scary enough, but Axel reassured that spiders were harmless to fairies. Roxas took a deep breath and landed on the branch next to Axel.

"Okay...so, um, can we start?" asked Roxas, watching as the monkey's long tail flicked back and forth in satisfaction.

"Yeah. Why don't you give this guy's belly a scratch, eh?" Axel suggested, moving away from the little monkey.

"Um...o-okay..." murmured Roxas, stepping towards the little monkey and reaching out.

The monkey had looked up when Axel stopped scratching him, and it seemed to sigh in sadness, but then squeaked when Roxas reached out to begin rubbing and scratching at the monkey's stomach once more. The monkey's eyes slipped closed again and he leaned back, allowing Roxas to run his small hands all over the monkey's large stomach, Roxas even climbing on top of the little monkey to scratch a bit harder and firmer further up.

The monkey's reactions were priceless. It kept emitting little squeaks of satisfaction and sighing pleasantly. This then caused Roxas to giggle softly, "This is fun!"

"Yeah, it is when the monkeys haven't digested any berries," Axel said with a smile. "Make sure you never give a belly rub to a monkey after they've just eaten, because something _bad_ will happen."

Roxas blinked and looked back at Axel, wondering what on earth could happen? Roxas took Axel's advice anyways and nodded. "Okay, so what next? Are monkeys the only animal in the forest?"

"Oh, god, no," Axel chuckled. "I'll show you some other ones now." Axel hovered off the branch a moment to fly over towards the monkey's head, giving a little scratch to the monkey's forehead, the monkey's eyes rolling into the back of it's head and sighing. Then, Axel flew off and gestured for Roxas to follow, which the blond did, Roxas quickly following Axel up higher into the trees.

"Okay, now I'm gonna teach you about birds," Axel explained, landing carefully on a thin branch. Roxas came in on a rough landing, tripping a little when he landed on the thin branch, Axel carefully catching him in case the blond fell. "You see those things up there?" Axel pointed upwards towards the trees and Roxas looked forward carefully.

Up in the trees were some birds of paradise, all making interesting sound caws and squawks into the rainforest air, all hopping around and sharing their dances and exotic feathers with each other. Roxas nodded.

"Okay, you're gonna want to stay away from the really beautiful birds, such as those," Axel said. "Because they can get really snooty around fairies, because they think we're prettier than they are, so they go for our wings first to try and jerk them off. I had a bad experience one time with them and I was flying for miles, because the birds wouldn't stop chasing me."

Roxas gulped and nodded. He had to remember not to get any closer to those birds. Okay...so it was the really beautiful birds that were bratty, right...okay...

"Now, birds that _are_ okay to be around are the parrots and the toucans," Axel said, turning Roxas carefully and pointing downwards.

A pair of scarlet macaws were perched on a branch, glancing around while one cleaned it's feathers. And a little further ways off, a toucan was picking at a fruit hanging on a tree.

"If you're really nice to the parrots," Axel explained, "then they'll let you ride on their backs. Macaws are really fun to ride on because they go super fast. Now, you can be nice to a toucan all you want but they're not gonna do anything super special for you like let you ride on them, but they will share their food with you if you're really hungry and you can't find any other food nearby."

Roxas nodded and smiled, "They sound friendly. That's good to know."

Axel placed a hand on his chin and pondered a few moments, "Now...want shall I teach you about now? Okay, well, animals you need to stay away from, Roxas, are ones that are extremely dangerous. Snakes are very merciless and if they see a little fairy gather nuts on the ground they won't waste a second trying to catch you and eat you."

Roxas nodded, looking a little scared for a moment.

"Snakes mostly like to eat mice and birds, so if you see a snake going after an innocent little mouse, try and help the mouse by growing vines over the snakes, or something," Axel explained. "Be creative!" Roxas smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I understand."

Axel crossed his arms and thought again, "Okay...covered birds, monkeys...snakes... Okay, so all in all, everything else you see in the forest such as frogs, butterflies, monkeys, parrots, mice, and toucans are all friends to fairies. Jaguars are enormous cats that do nothing but lay around all day, but they won't bother with us because we're too small, so just ignore them like how they ignore us. Annnd that probably covers most of the animals in the rainforest..."

Roxas nodded and smiled, "Got'cha. I understand everything." Axel smiled widely but then smirked mischievously.

"C'mon, I wanna try something," Axel said, grabbing Roxas's hand before flying out into the air. Roxas blinked and gasped when he was tugged out into the open, his wings fluttering in case Axel decided to just let go of his hand.

Axel flew right towards the two macaws still perched on the tree branch, Axel smiling warmly to them.

"Smile, Roxas," Axel ordered.

Roxas nodded and offered the parrots a smile.

The macaws both tilted their heads to the side when the two fairies arrived in front of them. When seeing the smiles on the two fairies' faces, they puffed out their feathers and released a happy sounding little chirp.

"Okay, now, go and scratch underneath one of their chins, and I'll scratch the other one," Axel said into Roxas's ear.

"Why are we doing this?" Roxas asked.

"You'll see," Axel chuckled, flying over to the parrot on the left and giving the parrot's chin a scratch. Roxas followed Axel's actions and hovered over to the second parrot, scratching right under the other parrot's chin.

Both of the parrots seemed to like this a lot, as they rested their heads back and practically purred. Axel and Roxas continued to scratch at the soft feathers underneath the parrots beaks for a few more minutes, until Axel gave a little chuckle.

"Just a few more seconds..." Axel grinned.

Roxas blinked but continued to scratch, wondering what Axel was talking about.

Quicker than a blink, the parrot that Axel was tending to suddenly jumped up and pushed Axel up onto the macaw's back, Axel laughing gently and gently gripping the red feathers beneath him and then suddenly the parrot flapped it's large wings and flew off.

Roxas watched with wide eyes, a smile playing at his lips, "Axel! I wanna do it, too!"

Axel was almost continuously laughing, the macaw doing all sorts of dives and jumps, speeding around and creating a fun little ride for the red-haired fairy on his back.

Roxas could hear Axel's laughs, and he could tell the redhead was having loads of fun on the parrot's back. Roxas continued to scratch underneath his parrot's beak, however he was still looking over his shoulder and watching Axel on the macaw's back.

That's when suddenly, the parrot that Roxas was scratching, pushed Roxas up onto it's back, Roxas crying out in surprise when he was suddenly plunked down on the macaw's back. Roxas shuddered nervously but leaned forward to grip the macaw's feathers and hold on tightly as then the macaw shot off into the air, following after the other macaw.

Roxas gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as the macaw began to dive and do rolls in the air, Roxas actually screaming out in fear as he continued to close his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Roxas!" Axel called from a little ways off. "This is fun!"

Roxas was gripping the macaw's red feathers very tightly, too scared to even move. But then he slowly cracked open his eyes and stared around. The parrot was just currently soaring- peacefully flying around and not doing anything crazy like what the first macaw was doing. Roxas sat up a little more, looking around from up high where he sat, seeing the deep rainforest below.

Roxas laughed gently as he felt the wind brush against his face- this _was_ fun! He'd have to go and scratch some parrots more often. Roxas giggled softly again, loving the peaceful little ride he was given. He wanted to actually lie down on the parrot's back and rest his head. The blond closed his eyes again and sighed, and that's when he heard the macaw chirrup gently, almost a questioning chirp.

Roxas blinked and glanced down at the parrot, seeing that it was looking up at Roxas with a concerned look on it's face. Roxas smiled widely again, "Thank you! This is really fun!"

The macaw cawed gently again and flapped it's wings a bit faster, soaring up higher into the trees, Roxas smiling so widely as then the parrot made a sudden turn and flew all the way back down, the blond gasping and nearly shrieking. The macaw flew quickly all the way back down to the branch it was first sitting on, perching back onto it where the first macaw and Axel now resided.

Roxas slid a little ungracefully off the macaw's back and stumbled to his feet. Axel noticed that Roxas looked particularly dizzy, his hair was messy and frazzled and his skin was slightly pale.

"Wasn't that great, Roxas?" Axel grinned.

Roxas swallowed and smiled, nodding, "Y-Yeah. Loads of fun..."

"I love to ride on a macaw's back, they give the best rides," Axel chuckled, patting the parrot next to him kindly. "But guess what, that's the last lesson for me to teach you, Roxas."

Roxas glanced up at Axel, tilting his head to the side again, "Really? That was...the last one?"

"Yeeeaah, I put the animal lesson as the last one because I wasn't very good in the animal-teaching classes," Axel chuckled, blushing a little embarrassingly. "...and I was a little nervous I might get something wrong."

Roxas smiled warmly, walking over to Axel and giving him a little pat on the arm, "I thought you did really good. You're a great teacher and I'm glad to have you as my mentor, Axel."

Axel smiled back, crossing his arms and staring down at the little blond in front of him, mesmerized by his shocking blue eyes. "And I'm really glad to have you as my student...Roxas..."

The blond smiled again, his cheeks light pink and he looked down and away from the handsome redhead in front of him, and for a moment he felt his heart give a little flutter, and more than anything, Roxas just wanted to kiss those lips of Axel's. Roxas looked back up at Axel, still blushing slightly and he wondered if he should...tell Axel how much he _really_ liked him.

"Oh! Roxas, I just remembered something," Axel smirked. "There's a fairy rave tomorrow night, and anyone who is anybody is gonna be there. Why don't we go, okay? It'll be really fun, and the music will be great, too."

Roxas's eyes widened a little bit when he heard this, however, he nodded and smiled, "Yeah. But...what's a rave?"

"Just a really long dance party," Axel explained with a smile. "With lots of lights and awesome music, and everybody's dancing."

Roxas smiled even wider, "That sounds like fun. I can't wait to go!"

"There's just one problem, though, Roxas..." Axel murmured.

Roxas's features softened a little, and he looked nervous, twiddling his thumbs, "Wh-what?"

"You have to have a date to go to the rave," Axel explained.

Roxas blinked and his cheeks reddened even more. He looked down and crossed his arms. "Well, that sucks..."

"Yeah, but I got this idea..." Axel said, a smirk growing at his lips. "Me and you could sorta _pretend_ that we're a couple?"

Roxas looked up at Axel, his face turning noticeably dark red, "Y-You think so?"

"Yeah, I know, it's a little weird, but it can work," Axel suggested, a smile growing even more. "It's not like we don't look good together."

Roxas placed his face in his palms to try and stop from blushing so much. Was Axel teasing him!? Did Axel _know_ that Roxas was feeling something for him? And that's why he was teasing him like this, to pretend to be a couple at a rave? It sounded a little scary, but Roxas wasn't complaining... This would probably be one of the best nights of Roxas's life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Evening had arrived in the rainforest, and Axel had left Roxas at his home, the redhead saying he'd be back in a short while and he needed Roxas to stay where he was. Axel had flown all the way to Riku's home, seeing the silver head on the roof again, and he was simply resting on his back and looking up towards the trees.

"Hey, Riku," came Axel, landing gently on the roof next to the silver-haired fairy.

"Oh, hey, Axel," smiled Riku, slowly standing. "What's going on?"

"You know that fairy rave tomorrow night?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, me and Sora are going together," Riku responded. "What about?"

"Me and Roxas are going," Axel grinned, biting his lip to stifle a laugh.

Riku paused a moment and stuck out his bottom lip for a second, pondering this for a few minutes and blinking near non-stop. "Did _he_ ask _you?_"

"Well, sorta kinda, not really," Axel swallowed. "It was my idea, but he didn't protest! He seemed to actually kinda like the suggestion. Riku...I really think Roxas likes me."

Riku crossed his arms and tilted his head back, "Well, let's just hope you're right, Axel."

"Axel is always right," the redhead grinned, and refusing to let Riku disagree.

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" Riku asked, a little bored.

"Yep! Well, I'm off!" Axel smiled brightly, leaping off the edge of the roof again before flying quickly away.

Axel was beyond happy right now. Tomorrow night would probably be one of the best nights of the redhead's life! Maybe he'd be able to teach Roxas how to _slow_ dance, and then for the fast dances to stand _real_ close to your dance partner. Maybe...this would be the night Roxas might come onto Axel? The redhead could hope and dream, his heart fluttering with anxious hope.

Axel blinked in surprise when he noticed three male fairies at the entrance of his home- it looked as if they were about to go inside. "Hey!" Shouted Axel, zooming straight down towards the three fairies.

The trio of fairies all turned and glanced up when seeing Axel coming towards them, "Oh, there you are, Axel."

The redhead landed on the mushroom in front of Axel's home, "What're you guys think you're doing?"

"Nothin'," one replied, flamboyantly tossing some blond curls over his shoulder. "We just wanted to ask you a question."

"Yeah," agreed the one fairy in the middle, a tall and slender fairy with wavy aqua-marine hair. "Are you and Roxas together by any chance?"

Axel blinked, a little speechless for a moment, and he looked away from the fairies for a short while.

Little did any of them know was that Roxas was inside the hollow, sitting on Axel's bed and listening to their words. When the blond heard _this_, however, he blushed darkly and his blue eyes were wide... What would Axel say?

"Well, Axel?" came the tall fairy in the middle. "Because...if you're _not_, we could always take him for you, ya know...if he's too annoying or something..."

Axel's brow furrowed and he looked back at the other fairies, "Of COURSE I'm with Roxas!"

The three fairies all seemed to step back one, and inside, Roxas had clapped two hands over his mouth to stifle a surprised gasp, his cheeks burning hot.

"I would never give Roxas up to a couple of perverts like you," Axel growled. "He's _my_ student, so go find your own!"

The three fairies all grumbled nearly at the same time before fluttering away back into the forest, while Axel sighed and puffed out his chest a little, finding that he was proud of himself for saying that. With a sigh, Axel turned and went back into the hollow, eyes widening when he saw Roxas.

The blond sat there, his hands still over his mouth, his blue eyes wide and it was quite obvious he was blushing. Axel just realized that Roxas had just heard probably _everything_ that had just happened outside Axel's home. The redhead hurriedly tried to find an answer to come up with to tell to Roxas, but the blond was the first one to talk...

"A-Axel?" Roxas uttered. "...did you...really mean all those things you said?" Roxas looked up at Axel; his cheeks still stained red, and his eyes shining.

Axel tried to swallow down the painfully hard lump in his throat, and his heart seemed to be out-growing his ribcage.

"Well, Roxas...I frankly didn't want those guys getting their hands on you," Axel responded, earning a slight surprised squeak in return from the blond. "I was trying to protect you. If I had said I _wasn't_ with you, then they would've demanded I give you up."

Roxas hesitated a moment, biting his bottom lip and looking down a little sadly, "Okay...I understand..."

Axel tilted his head to the side, placing his hands on his hips when he heard the slight sadness in Roxas's voice. Was there something wrong? Did...maybe, perhaps, Roxas _wished_ all those things were true? Axel sighed and scratched the back of his fiery head...

_They are true, Roxas... I wish I could tell you, but...that's not how it works with our kind..._

Roxas felt his eyes watering slightly and he slowly stood up, eyes still adverted down at the mossy floor. Axel watched him carefully and he wondered what the blond was about to do. Roxas had passed Axel and went outside, standing on the mushroom porch and staring out into the rainforest.

Axel shortly stood outside with the blond, looking down at him with a concerned expression. "Roxas?"

Suddenly, Roxas jumped off the edge of the mushroom, his little wings fluttering like crazy as he then sped off out into the forest. Axel blinked in surprise, gasping and calling out to him, "Roxas! Where are you going!?"

Roxas didn't respond, he just flew as fast as he could. Axel growled lowly and jumped off the mushroom as well, his wings fluttering as he began to quickly follow Roxas. The redhead could see the blond's cerulean glow, the blue sparkles fading behind him that Axel needed to follow to find Roxas. But before Axel even knew it, Roxas had disappeared, and Axel had no idea where he went...

The redhead stared all around, cursing himself like an idiot.

"Stupid, Axel! You _stupid!_" the redhead yelled, grabbing at his head. "Why didn't you tell him? Why!?" Axel sighed in frustration, feeling his eyes dampening and then one tear roll down his cheek. He could feel the forest growing darker around him, and the night birds beginning to sing...

If Roxas was out in the forest all alone, then danger would be there to find him. Axel's brow furrowed again before he rushed off back into the forest in search of the stubborn blond...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas was almost continuously looking back over his shoulder to see if Axel was following him, a few stray tears here and there falling out of his eyes. He didn't see Axel behind him, and it was surprising the blond that he was actually able to fly faster than Axel right now- he always knew Axel was a brilliant flyer, so why wasn't he catching up to the blond? Either that or...Roxas was suddenly incredibly fast?

The blond was getting tired of flying; he needed to land and rest for a moment. Besides, his eyes were filled with tears and he couldn't see too well. Roxas soon found a small clearing, landing carefully in the middle of it. Roxas simply stood there a moment, staring down at the mossy ground, tears still making their way down his cheeks, and he could feel the warm breeze blow over him, the gentle spray of the rainforest air come down upon him.

"Axel...I wish...I wish you would...say you love me," Roxas muttered. The blond lifted his arm to wipe at his tear-filled eyes, sniffling a moment and sighing. "Why won't you?"

That's when Roxas seemed to hear a distant cry for help, but it was more like a desperate sounding squeak. Roxas glanced around his surroundings, searching for where that cry came from. The little fairy rushed forward through the vines and brush, looking around for the panicked sounding squeak. And that's when he saw, just a few yards away, a giant, vicious looking snake, it's black tongue slithering in and out of it's mouth...

And right below it was a terrified looking little mouse, it's entire body shaking in fear, it's eyes wide as saucers. Roxas stepped back one time, and he noticed the mouse looking at him, squeaking desperately as it was suddenly cornered by the humongous snake.

The blond sighed and tried to remember his lesson about the animals. Was it...save the mouse from the snake? Roxas shook his head. No, that wasn't right. It was the other way around! Save the snake from the mouse.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Roxas called out.

The mouse seemed to squeak in hope, as Roxas closed his eyes and began to push and pull with his arms, and then a great amount of vines pushed out of the ground, heading straight towards the two animals. The mouse looked especially hopeful, an almost happy look on it's face...but there was a problem... The vines weren't going towards the snake to wrap it up, but instead towards the mouse!

The mouse began squeaking in terror as the vines began to tie and wrap around it's small little body, the small rodent unable to even squeak for help anymore. Roxas smiled and nodded his head, crossing his arms.

"You're welcome!" Roxas grinned, waving at the giant snake.

The snake, which looked extremely confused, turned and looked at Roxas, it's tongue slithering out back and forth. Roxas continued to smile, but something didn't seem quite right. The snake seemed to have it's eye on Roxas, it's yellow eyes sharp and looking famished...and starving for a fairy.

Roxas paused a moment as the snake began to slither towards Roxas, the blond blinking and thinking to himself...that it was probably the snake he should've wrapped up... The snake was gaining quickly on Roxas, the blond gasping in surprise and stepping back, but his feet wouldn't move- he was paralyzed with fear. But before too long, the snake was right in front of him, hissing viciously and opening it's extremely wide mouth, it's sharp fangs dripping with venom.

"AXEL!" screamed Roxas, terrified out of his mind. The snake was going to eat him! Seeing those fangs made Roxas's feet move, and he quickly turned right as the snake dived to sink it's fangs into Roxas's skin, but instead got a mouthful of leaves.

Roxas ran as quickly as he could, the snake quickly following him, without stopping once. Roxas had to fly, that was the only way he could escape the snake. Roxas jumped up and flapped his wings, but to his surprise, Roxas had gone right through a thick spider web, the blond gasping in surprise as he tumbled back to the ground again. Roxas groaned gently and placed a hand at his forehead, his wings fluttering desperately hard, but they were all bundled up with the thick webbing. Roxas gasped in fear when he realized he couldn't fly, there was just no way.

The snake had found Roxas again, hissing angrily and looking terribly hungry. Roxas quickly stood up again and quickly began to run, looking for any place that he could possibly hide in. The snake was far faster than Roxas thought it would be, and he could even feel the snake's tongue grazing his back. He would surely get eaten, there was just no way!

And then, Roxas had been cornered. He had run right into a small opening at the bottom of a tree, and there was no possible way for Roxas to escape. The snake had him; the snake would be eating a delicious fairy within moments. Roxas felt his back hit the inside of the tree he was trapped in; he gasped and shuddered in fear, his eyes staring up at the snake with much horror...

"Axel...help...please..." Roxas begged as he watched the snake near closer to him, it's yellow eyes stuck on Roxas. The snake was now a mere couple of inches away from Roxas, and then the snake opened it's mouth once more, it's fangs long and sharp, long strands of thick venom connecting together with it's fangs. Roxas closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs, "AXEL, I LOVE YOU!"

Roxas waited for the impending, searing pain of the snake's fangs to sink into his body, but it never seemed to come. The blond opened his eyes and saw the snake, looking terrified it's self, and it began to be dragged backwards out into the open again, vines curling up around it's body and tying around it, jerking it harshly back and away from Roxas.

The blond's eyes widened when the vines tied up all the way around the snake's body, before it tied around the snake's jaws and clamped them shut. Roxas looked up and waited to see something, and then he smiled when he saw Axel stepping across the snake's long, thick body.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped in happiness, quickly moving out of his trapped spot.

Axel stepped down and off the snake, turning to look at it - the snake looked terrified - and Axel crossed his arms and gave the snake's jaw a good kick.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, quickly hurrying towards the redhead, unable to control himself as he then fell into Axel's arms. The redhead, without question, caught him and held him carefully. "I thought I was gonna die...I really thought I was going to be eaten!" Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled so widely. "Thank you for saving me..."

"It's no problem," Axel grinned, pulling Roxas gently away from him. "Now, why didn't you fly away?"

Roxas blinked and turned, showing Axel his tied up wings- they were still fluttering slightly underneath the thick webbing. Axel chuckled and tutted, turning the boy around so he could pull off the webbing carefully, freeing Roxas's wings. The blond smiled happily and gave his wings a good flutter, before he simply fell into Axel's arms again...and that's when, Roxas wondered...if Axel had heard him say he loved him?

Roxas looked up at Axel quite nervously, "Axel...um...did you-- oh my god! I forgot! I tied up a mouse thinking _it_ was the dangerous animal!"

Axel blinked, "You tied up a mouse?!"

"Come on, quick!"

Roxas quickly jumped up into the air, his wings fluttering as he searched around for that poor little tied up rodent, finally spotting him rocking back and forth in it's bundle of tight vines. Roxas and Axel landed next to it, and it seemed to give a great sigh in relief.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Roxas apologized dearly. "I made a mistake; I didn't mean to do this!"

Axel had quickly retrieved his knife hanging at the side of his waist, leaning down to carefully cut away the vines. The mouse simply laid there on it's back for a few seconds, before it jumped back up and gave Axel a grateful nuzzle, it's pink nose wiggling and sniffing all over the redhead's body.

"Hey, go forgive Roxas," Axel ordered, gesturing towards the sad looking blond.

The mouse turned and trotted towards Roxas, giving him a firm nuzzle in his stomach to the point Roxas actually toppled over onto his rear end. The mouse squeaked at Roxas before quickly hurrying away back into the forest.

Axel chuckled and helped Roxas to his feet, "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Roxas smiled. "I feel so stupid for getting that mixed up... I won't ever make that mistake again." Roxas laughed gently and looked back up at Axel, noticing the redhead was smirking slyly.

"So...'I love you'?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ever since that evening, that evening where Roxas had almost gotten eaten by a venomous snake and the blond called out his true feelings for his mentor and Axel had rescued him, both Axel and Roxas were now, quite deeply, in love with each other, and the good news? They both knew about it.

Their love was far greater than just their friendship before, so pure and innocent- there wasn't even any kissing at all, and this surprised Axel, because to begin with he would've loved to have kissed those lips of Roxas's, but now he didn't really need to kiss him, because their passionate love for each other was just enough.

Roxas couldn't be happier as well. He was incredibly glad that he had Axel now; protecting him and teaching him what's right and wrong. Roxas could barely leave Axel's side he loved him so much, and it was apparent that every fairy around knew that Axel and Roxas had fallen for each other. Riku and Sora had been, of course, happy for them. Sora was congratulating both of them, smiling brightly and saying that he just knew they would be together, while Riku smirked and tilted his head to the side, saying that usually _always_ the mentors and fairies end up in a romantic relationship.

There was never any annoyance between the two, never any bickering, arguing, or yelling. There was never crying, sadness, agony, or regret. And there was never any remorse of falling for each other. Axel now knew what commitment was, and he would never break it. Roxas was always the best for him, one hundred percent.

Considering the fairy rave had started that first evening, it had continued on for days, leaving Axel and Roxas alone to be with each other. Riku and Sora hadn't even gone yet, just like many other fairies. Axel and Roxas believed they wanted to have a dance with one another at the rave, Riku and Sora joining them as well, and inside was one party.

There were fairies literally _everywhere_. On the dance floor, in the air, sitting on mushrooms growing out of the walls. Some of the fairies had caught a few fireflies and used different pollens from flowers of different colors and sprinkled it over their little lights, creating many different colored glows around the room. The music was loud, also, of loud pipes, flutes, strings, and other various loud instruments that got the party going.

Axel and Roxas had simply been staring around the whole time, mesmerized by the loud noises, lights and fairies all around them- it _was_ a party! Axel happened to notice Riku and Sora had wandered off onto the dance floor, hidden away in the crowds of glowing fairies.

"Well, Roxas," spoke Axel, looking down at the pretty blond next to him, noticing their hands were intertwined. "May I have this dance?"

Roxas smiled brightly, looking back up at the handsome redhead and giving his hand a loving squeeze. One thing Axel loved about Roxas was that the boy seemed to always have the sweetest little pink tint on his cheeks and nose. He was so cute, gosh darnit!

"And yes, you may," Roxas giggled gently.

Axel smiled again, deciding he'd like a dance in the air with a few other couples, just above the dance floor. Axel, being the polite person he was, wrapped an arm around Roxas's waist to pull him up in the air. Roxas would always say he could fly and that he didn't have to carry him, but Axel would insist and say that he _liked_ it!

The two had arrived just above the large crowd of dancing fairies beneath them, Axel still smiling warmly at his love.

"Okay, I'm gonna teach you how to dance, Roxas. You ready?" Axel smiled.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. It doesn't look too complicated."

"Oh, it's not really," Axel said. "You just gotta get real close- like this." Axel tightened his hold on Roxas's waist a moment, bringing the blond so close that their chests were touching. Roxas blushed far darker than before, looking around a little embarrassed. "Nothin' to be ashamed of, everybody's doing it."

"Okay..." Roxas muttered, still a little nervous but he smiled again.

"Now remember to keep your hand with mine alright?" Axel instructed. "And you put your hand here..." Axel reached around with his free hand to grasp Roxas's palm, guiding it so it rested on Axel's waist, before his hand returned to holding Roxas around the waist himself. "Okay, now, just move with me, okay? It'll be fun."

Roxas nodded, doing as Axel said. He trusted him, and he knew this would end up being fun. The music started to pick up again, the fairies beginning to play a slow sounding melody, with two fairies playing the panpipes, and some marimba, and overall, it sounded far too romantic. Roxas was already on the verge of overheating he was blushing so hard. He was almost too afraid to look up at Axel, but he did, his blue eyes shining as they met with the deep emerald orbs that stared down at him with much love.

All the fairies were dancing gracefully, on the floor and in the air, Axel prettily spinning Roxas out of his arms before having him return back into the long, protective arms as before. Roxas gave a quiet little giggle as he returned back to Axel, showing his white teeth and giving Axel a little nuzzle for a moment.

"Well, isn't this just romantic?" Roxas crooned, allowing his eyes to slip shut as Axel led them.

"Yes, it is," Axel murmured back into Roxas's ear. "But I'm not too sure about being here with all these other fairies. I think we should get some privacy, Roxas."

Roxas glanced up at Axel, tilting his head to the side and blinking, "Privacy? Hmm..." Roxas stuck out his bottom lip in thought before smiling which was followed by a cute sounding laugh. "Do you have something far more romantic than this in mind?"

Axel grinned, leaning close down to Roxas and pressing his forehead against the blond's, staring directly into Roxas's cerulean eyes. "Well, I just might..."

Quite inconspicuous, Axel had lead Roxas away from the large crowd of slow dancing fairies and back out into the open forest again. It was longed past since sunset, and the rainforest was dark, the sounds of night birds singing high away in the trees, and the sounds of distant chirping of little insects as they decided to start their day in the evening, all of the nocturnal animals beginning their day.

Axel did not let his hand out of Roxas's, refusing under anything to let their hands break as Axel glided carefully up into the air, both fairies' wings fluttering lightly. Since it was dark, both of the fairy's lights were glowing brightly, Roxas's sky blue glow almost pulsating as he was huggled every now and then, nuzzled and kissed on the neck, the sound of their laughs distant in the forest, while Axel's beautiful crimson light glimmered with happiness, while the lovers' quarrel in the air on the way to Axel's romantic special spot continued through the rainforest air.

All of the animals in the trees would open their eyes widely when they would see the blue and red glow fly by them, hearing their gentle laughs echo through the forest.

"So, where're you taking me?" Roxas laughed gently as he was gently tugged forward more.

"Surprise, Roxas. Surprise," Axel grinned. "I'm not gonna tell you until we're actually there."

Roxas merely cocked his mouth to the side with a sad-like smirk, but didn't ask anymore as the blond fairy was lead by his love through the rainy trees. It wasn't like the little fly there was a boring one. Roxas was barely out in the rainforest this late, so it was particularly exciting. But Roxas wasn't scared or anything, he had a fairy like Axel with him who'd protect him from anything...

"Okay," came Axel. "We're here, Roxas."

From what Roxas could tell, Axel had brought him to large branch that was shaded slightly from the smaller branches and leaves hanging above it. In front of them, however, was a large open, spacious area, plenty of room for fairies, birds and insects to have lots of flying room.

Axel gestured for Roxas to sit down, the blond doing so and wondering just what was so great about this place? It looked like any ordinary spot in the forest, so why would Axel bring him here? When Roxas knew for a fact that there were far more amazing and glorious places in the forest than just _this_ boring old place.

"Um...Axel?" Roxas spoke, still looking around and waiting for something amazing to happen.

"Hold on, hush," Axel whispered gently, placing a long finger in front of his lips.

Roxas blinked and silenced himself, impatiently looking around still. He was swinging his legs back and forth over the edge of the branch, growing _very_ bored by now, and wanting something to happen. That's when he heard, just next to him, Axel beginning to play his panpipes, a slow, almost melancholy melody. Roxas looked up at Axel, seeing the redhead looked very concentrated on playing the pipes in his hands, blowing into the exact right openings.

Roxas sighed and relaxed when he listened to Axel play his music, thoroughly enjoying the lovely sound, however, it seemed to sadden him, and make chills run up his spine, becoming suddenly aware of the darkness that surrounded him. What was Axel doing? Was he...making it _darker?_

Roxas blinked a few times and looked up at Axel again, biting his lip and whispering very quietly, "Ax--" And then Roxas gave one of the most gentlest sounding gasps he ever gave...

Little warm orange dots began to appear and glow all over the large spacious opening, and Roxas's eyes widened when there were thousands of them that began to appear, creating much warm light, casting an fantastic glow over everything around him.

"Fireflies," sighed Roxas, placing a hand at his chest, still amazed at how many there were. "There's...so many of them!"

Axel took a breath of air when he pulled away from his panpipes, smiling when he got the reaction he pleased from Roxas when seeing all of the fireflies. "Yeah. They tend to come out at this time, when it's especially dark. I knew you'd really like it here, Roxas..."

Roxas found his cheeks reddening again and he pulled his legs up close to his chest, pressing his mouth against the front of his knees. Axel smiled when he saw how innocent Roxas looked for a moment, the redhead slowly sitting down next to the blond, both fairies looking up at the glowing sight before them, smiles placed on both their faces.

The fireflies continued to glow, their lights fading away for a few moments before they would reappear, lighting up the entire area, the orange glow splashing over Roxas's and Axel's faces. Roxas found this far more romantic than being at the rave with thousands of other fairies he's never even seen or met before. It was just him and Axel, the perfect moment, full of peace and romance. Roxas gave a gentle sigh and rested his head on Axel's shoulder, the redhead smiling and wrapping an arm around Roxas's shoulder to bring him closer.

Axel couldn't begin to explain to anyone how much having Roxas this close to him and loving him could mean to him. He had wanted it from the start when he first met Roxas, but something more of the lines of having a more physical relationship than just their love. As much as Axel would want to physically be with Roxas, he would never force himself upon Roxas. However, if Roxas wished to be taken and be physically with Axel, more than anything, Axel would grant that wish and show his physical love for him. But...it seemed as if neither or them truly wanted to do it. It could've just been Axel's own thoughts telling him so, but from what he could tell it seemed both of them were just as content as to sit there together, close in a warm embrace and watch the warm glow of the fireflies cast over them.

"Axel...I love you..." Roxas murmured, opening his eyes and looking up at the redhead next to him.

Axel felt his heart give a powerful little flutter and he smiled at Roxas, holding his hands carefully in his, "I love you, too, Roxas..."

Roxas couldn't look away from Axel. His eyes were so deep and beautiful, and his face in general had to be the most handsome face Roxas had ever laid eyes on. And then his mouth, which looked so soft to press his own lips against, and Roxas had the urge to make this moment all the more sweeter...

Roxas blushed a bit darker and he moved a bit closer to Axel, puckering his lips out a little, when something caught Roxas's eye suddenly, "Axel! Look up there..."

Roxas pointed over Axel's shoulder, the redhead turning his head and looking. Just a little ways off, right underneath the trees, was one of the White Sun flowers, in full bloom and practically dripping with the golden, super sweet nectar.

Axel looked back at Roxas and noticed that the boy's eyes were quite wide, almost shining, and he was licking his lips occasionally, begging desperately with his eyes to taste some of that nectar once again. Axel chuckled at the look he received and nodded, "Alright, Roxas. Only for you."

Axel pulled away from Roxas a moment to allow his wings to flutter and take him up a bit higher, right up towards the snow white flower, where Axel could now see the nectar gathered in the middle of the flower. Axel smiled and dipped his palms down into the thick, sweet nectar and pulled them back, holding a good, large golden droplet in his hands. And then Axel carefully returned back to where he left Roxas, the blond smiling extremely gratefully.

"Thank you, Axel," Roxas smiled very widely.

"Go ahead and drink it," Axel smirked.

Roxas reached out to then grasp either of Axel's wrists, holding him a little firmly in case Axel got playful and decided to pull his hands away. Roxas then leaned his head down a little and his lips met with the golden drop of nectar, sipping it carefully into his mouth, his eyes slipping closed as he enjoyed every drop of the delicious nectar. Within under one minute, Roxas had swallowed the entire droplet of nectar, and he gave a little sigh, wishing there was more. So, Roxas still firmly held Axel's wrists and allowed his tongue to move over Axel's fingers, suckling on the tips and get every last little trace of the nectar.

Axel watched with an odd fascination that caused his eyes to become half-lidded as Roxas sucked on every single one of Axel's fingers for at least twenty seconds each. Axel couldn't help but swallow and watch with unblinking eyes, the feeling of Roxas's warm, wet mouth suckling firmly on each of his long fingers sent little chills up the redhead's back and all over his body.

After a few long moments, Roxas had stopped sucking on Axel's fingers, satisfied and thinking he had successfully gotten any residue left over from the sweet nectar off Axel's hands. Roxas sighed and looked up at Axel, the redhead simply staring at him with that same half-lidded, unblinking expression. Roxas smiled slightly and remembered what he wanted to do before he asked Axel to get him some of the nectar. Except this time, Axel was leaning towards Roxas just like how the blond was leaning towards the redhead.

And within a moment, Axel had very gently taken Roxas's chin into his fingers, holding him there carefully before he, very slowly, leaned down to press his lips against Roxas's mouth, kissing him gently and earning a kiss back in return from Roxas, which then caused Axel to smile against the blond's mouth.

It felt like something Roxas had never experienced before. He was so close to Axel, and Roxas loved that part, but his mouth pressed against Axel's felt...different. But a good different, because Axel's lips were so soft and warm, and Axel seemed to be enjoying it, and whatever Axel enjoyed Roxas would enjoy too, so he pushed his own lips back against Axel's, hoping to deepen the kiss even more than it already was.

Axel allowed the tips of his fingers to brush against Roxas's bare spine, earning a slightly surprised squeak in return when Axel added more pressure by flattening his palm against the boy's smooth back. His hand slid all the way down until it was right above the blond's rear end, in which Axel's hand had slipped past the leafy material of Roxas's shorts to where he then groped Roxas quite firmly.

Roxas released a little noise, something between the lines of a gasp and a squeak. Nevertheless, Axel thought it sounded adorable, and within a moment or so, Roxas had wrapped his arms around Axel and pulled him closer, the blond leaning back until he felt the wood of the branch beneath his back, bringing the near-excited redhead with him.

Their lips never parted, until Axel gave an experimental drag-of-the-tongue across Roxas's cute lips. The blond wasn't totally sure what Axel wanted, or if he liked the idea of someone else's tongue in his mouth. He gave it a shot, the blond tentatively opening his mouth and allowing Axel's tongue entry to explore the wet cavern that invited him in.

Axel removed his hand from groping Roxas to then Roxas's torso, his large palm sliding down Roxas's chest and down to his stomach, stopping right above his groin. Roxas, who had been fighting with Axel's tongue with his own, had shivered slightly at the feeling.

"Wait a minute!" Axel said suddenly, shooting up from where he was kissing and touching Roxas.

Roxas blinked in surprise at Axel's sudden movement of sitting up with wide emerald eyes and looking unsure of something.

"...should we be doing this?" Axel questioned.

Roxas didn't waste a second by breathing a raspy 'yes' and grabbing Axel and pulling him back down again. All these things that were happening to Roxas felt amazing so far, and he only wanted to go further. Axel seemed to be enjoying it just as much as he was, and when Axel suddenly said that it made Roxas very happy because he knew Axel cared deeply for him and didn't want to hurt the blond fairy beneath him.

"Axel...?" Roxas whispered into the redhead's ear.

Axel opened his eyes, looking at Roxas the best he could as he was kissing and biting at Roxas's neck. "Yeah?"

"Do you think...um...you could...maybe...teach me how to...do some things?" Roxas asked slowly, and a little embarrassed. "I don't...want to not know what to do."

Axel practically grinned against the skin of Roxas's neck, pulling away to lick his lips and tasting the sweet blond against them, "Is that what you wish, Roxas? If that's the case, I'd be more than happy to teach you how to do 'things'." Axel chuckled slightly and gave Roxas's fair cheek a little stroke, the blond blushing and smiling, reaching up to touch Axel's hand against his cheek.

"Thank you," Roxas almost sang.

"Okay, Roxas," began Axel, "We're doing something together right now that is only us touching and kissing. Basically, we're getting ready for something a bit later."

Roxas blinked a little innocently, "Getting ready?"

"Yeah," Axel smirked. "Do you feel a little...warm right now?"

Roxas paused a moment, thinking about what Axel said. Warm? Roxas was about to speak when he suddenly felt Axel drag three fingers down the front of his crotch, where a little bulge suddenly formed slightly, pushing against the material of his shorts. Roxas blushed dark crimson and gasped gently, writhing just the slightest as a sudden, much different feeling ran through him like a shock-wave.

"W-Warm?" Roxas repeated, looking up at Axel through glazed eyes.

"Yeah," Axel responded. "Does this feel hot, Roxas?"

Axel added pressure again to the growing bulge in Roxas's shorts, now using his whole hand to fondle and rub it, feeling the bulge hardening. Roxas didn't respond immediately, but instead continued to emit little bitty mewls and moans from the feeling of Axel rubbing him like this.

"A-Axel..." panted Roxas, closing his eyes and arching slightly. "It...feels...so..." Roxas shuddered and moaned slightly, his fingers clenching every now and then. It felt extremely good- it felt like a distant something was building up inside of the blond, and Roxas was a little afraid of whatever it was. But from the fact that it was Axel causing the pleasure made it all the more better.

But the amazing feeling soon ended when Axel pulled his hand away. Roxas opened his eyes and looked up at Axel, seeing the redhead smirking slightly and leaning down to kiss the boy's lips. Roxas kissed back of course and enjoyed the little lip-lock, feeling Axel grasp his hands and lead them somewhere. Roxas had his eyes closed but he suddenly felt something very hard against his hands, and his eyes opened and he pulled away from Axel's mouth to look down and see his hands pressed against Axel's crotch now.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered, seeing a much larger bulge underneath Axel's trousers than what was under Roxas's shorts.

"Not only do you feel hot, Roxas, but I feel hot down here, too," Axel said, moving Roxas's hands slightly over the hard, stiff bulge under his pants. "All male fairies feel like this when two are sharing their love for each other in a physical way."

"Wh-why does it feel so...good when you touch me?" Roxas asked quietly.

Axel chuckled lowly and pressed his forehead against Roxas's, "Because it's your special little spot, that's why."

Roxas smiled slightly at Axel's tone of voice, the way he was almost sweet-talking to the blond made Roxas feel all fluttery inside. "Can you feel the same way I do?"

"Yeah, I sure can," Axel replied. "Why don't we have a little test, Roxas? A special test for this special lesson?"

Roxas blinked and nodded, "A-Alright, what kind of test?"

"I want you, Roxas, the best you can, to touch _my_ special spot the same sort of way I just did," Axel explained. "Shouldn't be too hard, now should it? Just move your hands against me like how I did to you."

Roxas swallowed and nodded, "O-okay, I'll try..." Roxas wanted to give as much of that great feeling he had a moment ago to the redhead, because he just loved him so darn much he wanted to share the same feeling with him.

Roxas began moving his hands slightly over the rock-hard 'thing' under Axel's pants, noting to himself that it was a lot bigger than the 'thing' under his own shorts. Roxas continued to rub and place pressure on it as much as he could, and it seemed as if Axel wasn't making any noises unlike Roxas had made moments ago. Was he getting the same feeling? Roxas looked up at Axel and noticed the redhead's eyes were closed and he looked so caught up in what Roxas was doing. His mouth was open just the tiniest bit and he was breathing deeply.

"Does...it feel good?" Roxas asked.

Axel opened his eyes and smirked, "Yeah. Feels really good, Roxas."

Roxas smiled happily, far glad that Axel was enjoying this so he continued to rub and push against the large bulge underneath Axel's pants, occasionally hearing a low grunt escape Axel's mouth. Roxas wondered how long Axel wanted him to continue doing this. He wondered just what might happen if he continued to rub him. Because when Axel was rubbing Roxas it felt as if something powerful was building up deep inside Roxas's lower stomach, like something truly great was going to happen moments later, but Roxas didn't get to see what happened because Axel had pulled his hand away.

"Okay...that's enough," Axel said, Roxas immediately pulling his hands away. Axel breathed deeply for a few moments, pushing a hand through his red hair before his eyes returned to Roxas beneath him. "Good job, Roxas. You get an A."

Roxas smiled proudly and blushed even darker. "Axel...what do we do now? Now that we're finished?"

Axel raised an eyebrow and stuck out his bottom lip, "Finished? Roxas, we've barely even started."

Roxas blinked in surprise, "There's _more?_"

Axel laughed, so amused as Roxas's innocent ways. He had no idea what was even coming next, did he? And that the 'things' underneath their shorts needed release.

"Oh yes," Axel responded. "Something that will make our love...explode, pretty much."

Roxas blinked, looking a little bit nervous when Axel said explode. "Explode? Does it hurt?"

Axel laughed again, "No. It's probably one of the best feelings you could ever experience in your whole life... It's the physical feeling of love."

Roxas smiled just a little and closed his eyes a moment, sticking out his tongue playfully and nodding, "Okay, then I wanna do more, Axel."

Axel smiled back again, "Okay. Just relax, Roxas. All do all the work, and don't worry...just seeing you pleasured will make me pleasured. Mmmkay?"

Roxas blushed darkly again and nodded, "Alright."

Axel began his touching process again, starting by simply kissing at Roxas's neck, licking and biting while his hands wandered all over the blond's body. Axel slid his hands down from Roxas's collar bone, to stopping to give the pink nubs on his chest a little tweak and then dipping down on Roxas's flat stomach, to then dragging his hands deliberately down Roxas's smooth, slender legs.

Roxas found himself trembling a little under Axel's touch. The way Axel would just stroke and rub at the soft and smooth skin of Roxas's body made the blond shiver and close his eyes, hoping that Axel enjoyed touching Roxas.

After Axel had successfully left a mark on Roxas's neck, Axel wasted no time in suddenly pushing his fingers down past the material of Roxas's shorts, getting a hold of them before pulling them down slowly. Roxas blushed darkly and closed his eyes even more.

"Axel, what're you...doing?" Roxas murmured nervously.

Axel didn't respond, all he did was smile slightly, staring at Roxas's body fully, from the top of his golden head to his cute little feet. And then to Roxas's fully erect arousal, which Axel playfully stroked slightly. Roxas gasped softly, writhing a little and whining.

"A-Axel?" Roxas muttered again.

That's when Axel did something Roxas was expecting to see Axel do. The redhead had leaned his head down towards Roxas's member and gave it a lick, dragging his tongue up the boy's length before suckling on the head slightly.

"Ahhn, Axel!" Roxas cried out gently, his hands clenching slightly. "Wha-what're...d-doing?"

Once again, Axel didn't answer. All he did was just suckle slightly on Roxas's erection, but only for a short while, because hearing the sounds Roxas was making was driving the redhead over the edge and because he didn't want the blond to give out like this for his first time.

Axel pulled away, sitting up and licking his lips. Roxas looked up at him, still looking a bit nervous, both of their eyes locking.

"Come here..." Axel whispered, pulling Roxas up a little so Axel could capture his lips in a deep kiss. Roxas kissed Axel back immediately, whimpering quietly against Axel's mouth, but then releasing a cry when he felt Axel press something against his lower half.

Axel had pushed a finger inside of Roxas, earning a very gentle cry from the blond which made Axel smile.

"Axel...what're you doing? Tell me pl-please..." Roxas begged, feeling Axel gently pushing him back down again.

"If I don't do this, Roxas," Axel said, "then it'll really hurt later."

Roxas blinked and swallowed, "What will hurt later?"

"Nothin'," Axel smiled. "Just relax."

Roxas did as Axel said once again and tried relaxing, the feeling of Axel's finger moving around in him felt a little strange, but not too horrible. But then...Axel added _another_ finger. Roxas whimpered slightly as he felt Axel scissoring his fingers.

"A-Axel!" gasped Roxas, trying to stifle himself by biting his lip.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Roxas," Axel cooed, using his free hand to give Roxas's face a little stroke.

Roxas relaxed for a moment or so, until Axel added yet another finger. "Axel!" Cried Roxas, squirming just a little at the three digits inside of him, all moving around and making Roxas feel just so strange.

"Okay, I believe that's enough," Axel spoke, removing his fingers from Roxas. The blond shuddered and sighed, swallowing thickly and closing his eyes.

"What's...gonna happen now, Axel?" Roxas asked.

Axel hesitated a moment, not responding instantly as he went to his own pants, pulling them down until just his erection was released. Roxas stared at the sight before him, blinking slightly in surprise at how much bigger Axel was compared to him.

"What's gonna happen now?" Axel repeated. "Ummm...well, I believe what's going to happen next is what we like to call our love coming together."

Roxas looked up at Axel after having staring at his arousal for a while and giving the sweetest of smiles, "Then, we should go ahead and start now, right?"

Axel nodded, "Yes, we should." Axel's face went serious for a moment and he leaned down close to the boy's face, to where their eyes were looking nowhere else but into each other's.

"Promise me," began Axel, "that if this doesn't feel good, then you'll tell me to stop, alright?"

"I promise," Roxas immediately answered.

Axel smiled, "Roxas...you make me so happy."

Roxas's eyebrows rose when Axel said this, causing an extremely wide and happy grin to cross the blond's face and he even felt tears gathering in his blue eyes. Axel placed a loving kiss against Roxas's lips, hoping to calm him down.

"And just relax for me..." Axel whispered finally.

Roxas did as Axel said, allowing his entire body to relax as Axel rose back up more. He watched as Axel gently gripped Roxas's legs right underneath Roxas's knees, lifting him up a little bit. Roxas blushed and swallowed, wondering what Axel was about to do.

Axel had positioned himself at Roxas's entrance, hoping to the gods that he wouldn't hurt Roxas too much, because the boy looked _incredibly_ tight. Axel took a small breath of air before he pushed the head of his erection against Roxas's entrance; pushing it just slightly so that only the head was buried inside of the blond.

Roxas's eyes widened and he gasped gently, "A-Axel..."

Axel smiled just a little and pushed in a bit more, biting the inside of his lip when he saw just how much Roxas was stretching to accommodate Axel. The redhead hoped he wouldn't tear, because then Roxas would be in pain for a week or so...

Roxas seemed to be taking it well, however. He was releasing little gasps, whimpers, whines, and mewls and the occasional beautiful moan, as Axel eased himself deeper and deeper until he couldn't push in anymore. Roxas bit his lip to stop a weird noise from leaving his mouth, opening his eyes to look up at Axel, seeing that the redhead was leaning over him slightly, a slight smile on his lips, his emerald orbs looking directly at blond's face.

"A-Axel...it feels...so...different..." Roxas whimpered.

"Trust me, Roxas," Axel spoke. "It'll feel really good. Just relax the best you can."

Before Roxas could say anything else - not that he had much to say, anyways - Axel had pulled back his hips a little so that some of his arousal came out of Roxas slightly before he rocked his hips back against Roxas again, thrusting firmly against him.

"Ah! Axel!" gasped Roxas.

Axel repeated again; pulling out a little and then thrusting heavily back into Roxas. At almost every thrust back down into the blond Axel did, Roxas would cry out Axel's name, which caused shivers to run up Axel's spine.

He sounded so beautiful...

Roxas wasn't sure what to think of this. It felt so different, but so interesting, too. Roxas found himself enjoying it, the feeling of Axel thrusting back into him and causing Roxas's whole body to rock back and forth at Axel's powerful thrusts. Axel had promised that it would feel good shortly, and Roxas hoped Axel was right- yes, it felt good right now, but Roxas wanted it to feel better.

It continued on for a short little while, Axel continuing to thrust in and out of Roxas's untouched body, the blond still crying out Axel's name every now and then and then a deep groan escaping Axel occasionally. Roxas was really starting to wonder what Axel was speaking of earlier, when he said it would feel really good shortly. He meant it, didn't he? It seemed as if Axel loved every second of it, by the looks on his face that he made and the noises he produced. Roxas couldn't help but wonder...was this part only good for one person?

But that all changed when suddenly Roxas felt an indescribable feeling rush through him, causing sparks to explode in his brain, and he let out the longest cry of the night which soon meshed into Axel's name.

The redhead looked up at Roxas when this certain, passionate cry escaped him and he smirked a little, knowing he had found just the right spot inside of Roxas that would have the blond screaming his name within in seconds.

"Axel!" cried Roxas, arching and nearly screaming as Axel thrusted quickly and continuously back down onto Roxas.

The redhead smirked wider, leaning more over Roxas and looking nowhere else besides the boy's face, which continued to turn into the most prettiest of looks, as Roxas continued to scream and cry out.

"Axel! It...feels so good, Axel! Axel! Ahh!"

Axel chuckled breathily, his hips rocking quickly back and forth in and out of Roxas, "Told ya, Roxas..."

So this was what Axel was talking about? _This_ feeling? It felt far different from anything else Roxas had ever felt. It was so amazingly good that Roxas was beginning to see fireworks go off behind his eyes. And that same feeling was returning like before, that feeling of something building up inside his lower stomach.

"Axel! Axel!" Roxas screamed. "It...feels like...something's...going to come out!"

"It's okay, Roxas," Axel spoke back. "Just let it all go."

Roxas was making a noise now every single second of the time, whether it be a gasp, whimper, whine, groan, mewl, scream, cry or moan. Axel watched Roxas carefully and he knew what was coming, and his eyes widened when Roxas's eyes opened just a little and he looked right up at Axel.

"Axel! AXEL!"

Axel watched Roxas, the loveliest sounding noise came out of him, the blond's mouth making just a perfect 'O' shape, and Roxas had come. The white fluids spurted out of the end of Roxas's arousal, the small amount hitting against both of their chests.

Roxas fell completely limp against the tree branch, so very exhausted. He didn't even feel Axel continuing to thrust into him, going at quite a fast pace, but then Roxas felt something warm enter him and then come out and dribble down the backs of his thighs.

Roxas opened his eyes, and they were sparkling slightly as he stared up at Axel, the redhead carefully resting down next to Roxas after removing himself from him and bringing him close in a protective embrace. Axel placed a kiss on Roxas's forehead and stroked his back lovingly.

"How was it...Roxas?" Axel panted gently.

Roxas pressed himself closer to Axel and he sighed, "Like the best thing that's ever happened to me in the world..."

Axel smiled and kissed the boy again, on his lips this time, Roxas pressing his own lips back, very exhausted. Roxas felt like he was just going to fall asleep at any moment, but he felt something soft tickle his cheek slightly and he opened his eyes, seeing Axel holding a flower that was the exact same color as Roxas's eyes. The blond's cerulean orbs widened a bit and he took the flower, inhaling the scent and nearly fainted of how amazing the flower smelled.

"Axel...I love you..."

Axel smiled gently again, "So do I, Roxas. More than you can imagine..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Exactly a year had passed since Roxas had been brought into the world, awoken directly from the fairy queen herself. And Roxas had gotten a mentor - a fairy specifically assigned to teach a new fairy the ways of how to be a fairy - and his name was Axel. Roxas had been taught how to collect and gather food, from berries, to seeds, to nuts, and delicious nectar- all of which tasted amazing. He had been taught how to grow and heal plants - he was still working on how to grow a tree. He had been taught how to interact with the forest life, from birds, to monkeys, mammals, and insects, all of which seemed to love and love spending time with the fairies. And not only that, but Roxas had made friends. Axel was already friends with another mentor named Riku, and Riku's student named Sora had become best friends with the blond within moments of meeting him.

But it wasn't Sora that Roxas loved being around the most, but his mentor, Axel. It was always told that practically nine out ten percent of the time, a student would fall in love with their mentor...and Roxas _did_. They both fell into the never-ending drop of love, unable to stop loving each other and think about each other. The two were by far one of the happiest fairy couples to have entered the world in years...

And now a whole year had passed and it had been announced that three new fairies were to enter the world. All of the other fairies were excited to see who would be joining them and how they would act and how they would look. It was always a great surprise.

"Axel! Come on, wake up!" Roxas called, shaking his love in his bed. "It's time to go see the new fairies!"

The redhead groaned slightly and pushed his face deeper into the pillows. "Why do I have to gooo?"

"Just because!" Roxas wailed, pulling on Axel's arm to try and get him out of bed. "It's important!" Still, Axel didn't budge and Roxas stuck out his bottom lip. But he got an idea... The blond leaned close to Axel and whispered in his ear, "Axel...we can do it afterwards if you go."

The redhead opened his emerald eyes and turned to look at Roxas, simply staring at him for a few moments before he smiled and sat up, "Okay."

"Last one there is a rotten White Sun flower!" Roxas laughed, rushing quickly out of Axel's hollow.

The redhead laughed and hurriedly ran after the blond, going outside and seeing Roxas had already began flying away. The blond's wings had grown a lot, and were a lot larger than they were a year ago. But still, he didn't compare to Axel's wings, which had also grown themselves.

Axel had caught up to Roxas very quickly, practically tackling the blond in the air. Roxas cried out in surprise and laughed as Axel began tickling him. "No! No tickling!"

"Guys, you're so rowdy!" came a frustrated sounding silver-head in the air.

"Give it a break, Riku, we're just having fun," groaned Axel.

"Yeah, but, you're making the baby squirrels cry..." Riku said flatly.

Roxas looked behind him and noticed three baby squirrels in a hollow looking terribly upset about all the loud noise, their mother glaring at the two loud fairies and squeaking angrily.

Of course, Roxas and Axel got it together and _quietly_ flew the rest of the way to the enormous tree where the ceremony was being held. The two found a good spot high above, sitting down on a branch and cuddling near-immediately, Roxas resting his head against Axel's shoulder while Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas.

Thousands and thousands of fairies were inside, almost all of them sitting with another fairy and looking very happy. Roxas and Axel noticed the two other fairies that had been brought into the world were also cuddling nearby. Hayner and Olette were sitting together, and Olette was playing with Hayner's hair while the blond fairy held her close with an arm around her petite waist. And Zexion was looking half-asleep and sitting on Lexaeus's lap.

The ceremony seemed to start immediately, and the three head fairies had arrived inside of the enormous tree. Marluxia, a fairy with outstandingly beautiful wings that were practically sparkling a lovely shade of pink. Saix, a fairy with enormous light blue wings and a very serious face. And lastly, the fairy queen herself, looking presentable and smiling warmly to all the fairies.

"I welcome each and every one of you!" she called up to all of the fairies. "It has been another year, and it is time to bring forth three new fairies into our humble colony."

The fairy queen spoke to the mentors, mentioned a few words about all the fairies must welcome the three new fairies who would join them shortly. There were a few more short speeches and then three shining seeds began to float down from above, all of the fairies watching as then the fairy queen gently caught them in her hands, passing one to each fairy next to her.

All three of them leaned down to plant their seed into the ground, their hands hovering above where they buried them and then stems began to grow, rising out of the ground and forming three beautiful flower buds. The one flower that was in front of Marluxia was white- simply and completely snow white. The one in front of the fairy queen was a greenish-blue color. And the one in front of Saix was a rich, deep ocean blue. Everyone looked extremely curious to see who would come out of these flowers.

"Inside each of these flowers is a new fairy awaiting to join us all," explained the fairy queen. "Now, let us welcome a new fairy..." The first flower to glow was Marluxia's flower and it slowly began to unfold, revealing a very tiny little girl fairy inside...

Her hair was golden blond, shoulder length and she looked just so delicate it was a little bit scary. Marluxia smiled and leaned down to give her shoulder a little nudge and a stroke, and she opened her blue eyes, looking up and around. She stared all around at the fairies around her, and she looked terrified and she brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Many of the mentor fairies looked very interested and looked extremely serious about getting this fairy.

"Marluxia, please find the mentor for her," the fairy queen said.

Marluxia smiled and nodded, looking up at the long row of mentors... But there seemed to be no fairy who's aura was glowing brightly. None. Marluxia blinked and looked at the fairy queen, "There is no mentor here for her, your majesty."

The fairy queen sighed gently a moment and looked up at the mentor fairies again, not seeing any that glowed brightly herself. She turned and glanced at both of the fairies next to her before smiling, "Why Marluxia, you are her mentor."

Marluxia blinked in surprise, "R-Really? Are you certain?"

The fairy queen laughed gently and nodded, "Why of course. Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Well, n-no," Marluxia stammered.

"Well then, please name her," the fairy queen smiled again.

Marluxia swallowed and looked back down at the blond fairy, smiling slightly and whispering, "Namine..." The blond fairy looked up at Marluxia, her shoulders trembling slightly. Marluxia held open his large hand and Namine stared at it with uncertainty. However, she reached out nervously and placed her small hand into his.

"How rare is for _this_ to happen, my fairies?" the fairy queen spoke. "Let us welcome Namine into our colony. Make her feel welcome."

The next flower to glow was the one in front of Saix, the blunette watching carefully as the ocean-blue petals began to unfurl, revealing a small young boy with dirty blond hair, which was in quite a strange style. Saix's amber orbs widened just the slightest as he stared down at this beautiful young male. He was practically stunned to say the least, but he gained his composure again and gave the boy a little nudge, and he opened his blue eyes, looking up at Saix.

Just the boy looking at him caused the breath to catch in Saix's throat.

"Please select a mentor, Saix," instructed the fairy queen.

Saix nodded and looked at all of the mentors... But...there was yet _another_ issue that had come. Once again there were no fairies to be chosen for this young boy. None of the sort.

"There is no one, fairy queen," Saix said.

"Really?" she said, sounding a little shocked herself. "My, my, isn't this just amazing? Saix you are his mentor as well..."

Saix, once again, was stunned and looked back down at the boy, still curled up slightly on the flower, and he had been staring at Saix the whole time. The blunette offered a very, almost unnoticeable, smile to him and he opened up his palm, "Demyx..." Saix breathed.

Demyx looked at Saix's hand and, without question, reached out to take it, smiling brightly and looking very happy. Saix swallowed thickly and felt shivers go up his spine again when he realized just how cute this boy was.

"Let us welcome Demyx into our clan," the fairy queen announced. "Make him also feel welcome."

And finally, the last flower began to glow, the greenish-blue one, and it slowly opened to reveal a girl with short, messy black hair. She looked deep asleep and her mouth was hanging open slightly. The fairy queen reached out to give her a little nudge, "Wake up, dear."

She blinked open her eyes groggily and then rubbed at them, "Wha-whaaat?"

Several of the fairies actually gasped at this. It was a little rare when a fairy would actually speak that soon. The fairy queen giggled slightly and looked up at the row of mentors, and one fairy glowed an orangey red and she pointed to him.

"Please join me, Cid."

Axel, Riku and every single mentor all gasped at the same time, "Cid!?"

"Cid is actually being _picked?_" Axel gasped.

"He's been training to be a mentor for YEARS!" Riku exclaimed.

"Silence!" Marluxia called, clapping his hands a little daintily.

The one fairy, Cid, who looked by far the oldest mentor there, began to fly slowly down towards the black-haired girl and the fairy queen.

The black-haired fairy sat up and looked at the fairy coming closer to her and she smiled brightly, "Old man!" She laughed gently and pointed. "Old man! Haha!"

Cid blinked and growled, "She just called me an old man! There must be a mistake here!"

The fairy queen shook her head, "No. I never make a mistake in choosing a mentor."

All of the mentors began to giggle and laugh at this, especially Axel who was almost falling over from so much laughing.

"He's an old man, an old man!" sang the black-haired girl.

Cid growled again when he reached the ground, staring at the little bratty girl, "How can I get chosen for a little brat like this kid?!"

"Can you just name her, please?" the fairy queen ordered, actually growing a little irritated.

Cid groaned and looked back at the girl. She was smiling and looking very happy with herself.

"It's nice to meet you, old man!" she laughed.

"Her name's Yuffie, alright!?" barked Cid. "I don't want to have to put up with this all the time!"

"Old man is funny!" laughed Yuffie.

"She is yours now," Marluxia smiled. "Take reeeaaal good care of her!"

"Let us welcome Namine, Demyx, and Yuffie into our colony," the fairy queen proclaimed. "And until next time the tree will release more fairies into our clan."

Everyone began applauding and Axel was actually still laughing gently, Roxas rolling his eyes and giggling softly himself.

"You know, I bet those two will get along real well." Roxas said, watching as Yuffie had jumped on Cid's back and was pulling his hair.

Axel snorted and Riku laughed, happy to know they were not mentors anymore and had their students who were now their most favorite person in the world and would love them their entire lives...


End file.
